How he changed my life Book 2
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: Inuyasha remains in a coma,after withstanding a near fatal attack with a demon Kagome is the only one that can save him once doing so how ever not only causes drastic changes on Kagome but on Hitori as well, consequences are sure to follow....
1. Chapter 1

A new arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Well here's part 2 of the trilogy series of the stories 'How he changed my life'. I now present to you 'How she changed his life'

_Kagome glued to the spot stood breathing heavily, feeling a little lightheaded from all the energy she had just used. But when she woke up from the shock of just defeating Genkosusei Kagome realized that Inuyasha didn't look too good anymore, not that anyone looks alright with blood spilling out of them like water, he was looking weaker and less alive by the minute._

_Kagome covered her mouth, sounding like she had just choked. Kagome rushed forward and held Inuyasha, despite having so much blood drain on her like a fountain._

"_No….no Inuyasha you can't…….you just…."_

'_There's only one thing I can do……'_

_Kagome carefully but quickly dragged him through the well and held him through the time void, Hitori following, feeling very confused._

_What Kagome didn't know was that this would mark the next point in her strange life, she didn't realize that this was a pattern strung in the patch of fate as she would realize in the events to come………._

Kagome sat in white room, that smelled of alcohol and had a very forbidding feel to it and yet she felt a breeze run along her neck from the opened window, noises from outside telling her that the earth and everyone in it was still moving. Kagome examined her hands they still hadn't been properly cleaned, in fact she still looked a mess, she had been given a hospital gown to wear, she felt a little insecure because of the sneaky tie in the back, because like a kimono if it wasn't tied tightly enough the whole thing could fall apart and reveal 'things' to everyone.

She wondered why she was worrying about such petty things with the terrible event she had just witnessed still fresh in her mind. She tried her hardest to stop thinking about it but each time she closed her eyes, the memory played back, over and over again, like a movie marathon showing the same show all day, like the skips on a CD.

'I-Inuyasha….why?'

Kagome's thoughts were only interrupted when someone joined her in her presence, but sometimes she didn't acknowledge them like now. Kagome heard the door creak open and slam shut, a nurse came in to check on the 'shocked patient'.

"Oh Mrs! Your hands, their still plenty covered in blood!"

'Yeah right, like you didn't notice it the last time you came in.'

But when the nurse tried to come in contact, Kagome hastily pulled her hands away and turned the other direction, giving a very strong impression that she didn't want to be bothered. The nurse gasped at the sudden action and stood back, trembling. Kagome could tell that she must've been new.

Kagome thought, not knowing why she was feeling anger towards someone who was only trying to help.

What was worse was when the nurse caught a glimpse of the scar along the far side of Kagome's face. The mark that would forever remain to symbolize the tragedy she had gone through. Now she seemed even more frightened and left.

'So much for her.'

Kagome put her fingertip to her mouth and bit down on it. Lately she had been getting into this annoying habit and tried to resist the temptation, because really she didn't find it the least bit appealing at all the chew on her finger nails. But since the nurse left she was alone again and it began to happen again;

"_Inuyasha! Pleeeeeaaaaase! Say something! Anything!"_

_Kagome shouted while dragging Inuyasha out of the well on the other side, she could hear his labored breathing and feel his heart pounding, she knew these were all bad signs, and another thing was that every time she tried touching his back he'd whimper in pain, obviously he had obtained an injury there._

'_But he's a demon, or at least half one. He can heal can't he?'_

_Kagome kept telling herself this over and over again, hoping the worst hadn't been bestowed upon him. Kagome may have brought back many medicines and acted as a nurse maid over the years but when it came to advanced medical expertise she knew very little about upper medical knowledge, the kind commonly exchanged among doctors._

_Finally she screamed for help, her mother was outside sweeping, when she heard her daughters screams she immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed to the scene to find Kagome covered in blood coming from the boy who rested on his front in her lap while she supported him._

"_Mama…help me……"_

_Afterwards the events everything seemed to go by in a daze, a literal daze, like she was watching everything from far away. From the ambulance arriving to the phone call made to Suki, who arranged for a special doctor to look at him, a demon no less, this time was actually filled with them but there disguises is what kept their true identities to the world a secret for more then 500 years._

_The prejudice between demons and half-demons had been settled over the years a truce to at least co-exist alongside each other was made. So no one had to worry about harm coming to Inuyasha because he was a half-demon. In either case because of the decline in numbers there were many more half-demons around then back in Inuyasha's time._

_The expression on Suki's face had been unreadable, Kagome suspected she was experiencing the exact same shock that she had, only adding the part of actually witnessing how he got that way._

_Hitori howled the entire time, she brought him to the hospital too and had them give him a shot to knock him out, Kagome knew he must've been in some pain. Kagome had been stripped of her clothing, she suspected she'd never see them again since they were so soiled with blood that she had no desire to wear them again anyway. Nurses had bathed and dressed her again and encouraged her to lie down in one of the hospital beds. Kagome openly declined and sat in an unoccupied examination room, waiting for the doctor to come and give her the news._

And so far the only news she had heard, literally heard was a team of nurses and doctors surrounding him, each with grim looks plastered to their faces.

'Will he survive this one? Or has he finally been through too much? More then even he can handle?'

Kagome didn't know and she hated not knowing, for long ago when they had set out on a journey to search for jewel shards, knowing little information could either lead them in the wrong direction. Back then there were two kinds of wrong: Being mislead and having to turn back or as Inuyasha would've put it 'Wasted time and no jewel shards' while it got old hearing Inuyasha's complaints Kagome and everyone else would've always preferred that to be 'fatally wrong' which the phrase it's self is pretty much self-explanatory.

"Excuse me Higurashi-san?"

Kagome this time had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she scarcely noticed the doctor's demonic aura. Kagome had her back to him, he knew she heard him when he saw her head raise slightly but she still didn't turn around, instead she asked him a question.

"Are you Dr. Koiboto? Can you help Inuyasha or not?"

The doctor's face began to fall slightly, he saw a stool in the corner and pulled it out and joined Kagome at her side.

"Higurashi-sa-"

"Kagome."

Kagome said plainly.

"Oh alright, Kagome that is what I've come in here to talk to you about."

Kagome felt his hand rest atop hers, Kagome didn't react to this.

"Inuyasha has sustained very serious injuries as you already know, especially to the head, the X-ray scans came out and I won't lie to you Kagome, it wasn't good at all."

The doctor watched for Kagome's reaction, but she was as still and silent as ever until,

"And?"

The doctor realized she wanted him to get to the point even though both knew they were dreading it.

"Also about his spinal cord…..it was been severely damaged but it wasn't severed, his demon blood saved him, any other ordinary human would've been killed instantly from what Suki-chan told me."

'So he's not going to die?'

Then the doctor continued.

"We are going to perform surgery to stabilize Inuyasha's spinal cord."

Kagome thought this was wonderful news but of course there was always the 'punch line' to this kind of news.

"But…..I'm afraid he's in a deep coma which he may **never wake up** **from**….."

The doctor felt Kagome flinch under his touch, he felt much sympathy towards her. He too was once a servant of Inuyasha's father, he never thought he'd have the honor of treating one of his son's.

But his pride was short lived when he heard Kagome's quiet sobbing. He sighed, shamed from thinking such things and slowly slid a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"There is only one way to bring him back at this point."

Kagome looked up with puffy red eyes and tried her hardest to keep her composure while looking at him.

"Now before I tell you, it isn't that simple and it will be risky for both you **and** **the baby**……"

Kagome's eyes widened she really wished to know what he meant now.

With what felt like hours later, she felt _different_, like someone had fast forward what she thought she wouldn't be doing for many years. The feeling was both exciting and frightening at the same time. She knew also that she had just made a life time commitment and there was no going back now that **it** was inside of her.

Thought at least for now or for awhile there wouldn't be a mark indicating what she was now carrying. But like anyone who went through the stages of pregnancy, Kagome after arriving home a day later would sit on the couch continually rubbing her stomach. Smiling knowing _someone_ was in there.

What Kagome was now bound to what was a very old magic that hadn't been used since before Inuyasha's time, was to make the subject's spirit 'active' but in another form. A vassal was chosen for the task, usually someone close to the person who was to be 'reborn' carried them. It was rarely performed even in those days, but when it was used it was usually only for people who were in similar positions to Inuyasha's father, but only if it was absolutely necessary that they live, unless they chocked out a request to let them die, that was when an exception was made.

Blood from Inuyasha's body was used along with a special herb that had been tightly locked away and secured for many years was mixed with Inuyasha's blood and was injected into an egg extracted from Kagome and into her blood veins. It was a miracle for the doctor to perform this all in a day but the matter was urgent and needed to be handled promptly and immediately, not to mention with great care and respect.

Dr. Koiboto wanted to be alerted of any changes in her body or how she felt, so he could evaluate if they were normal or not. The point of all this was to have a lively body that carried Inuyasha's 'spirit' to encourage to original one to 'awaken' and be 'active' again.

The doctor felt he was indebted greatly to his father so found this the best possible way to repay him. Kagome would receive monthly check-ups and would be given instructions on evaluating herself daily. She was also encouraged to keep a diary to list any events having to do with her regular life but mostly events that circled around the pregnancy, in order to have a record for future reference incase anything strange should happen they would have something to look back on.

Every other day Kagome would come by the hospital to sit and watch over Inuyasha, it was always surprisingly quiet. The walls blocked out sounds from outside, so all Kagome could ever hear was the sound of Inuyasha's breathing. A beautiful sound and a favorite thing of hers to listen to, she had a full 3 hours to take in a full dosage of it.

_Today I saw Inuyasha's hand lie idle near the bars on his bed, I decided to take hold of his hand, I think his hand actually tightened around mine! I'm starting to notice more each day that there's a little person inside of me, I've been feeling a bit off from time to time but I think I'm faring well as far as the pregnancy goes, no severe pain or anything I can't deal with._

But as time progressed, the felt very weird coming near Inuyasha while having him 'inside of her' too. Even though she knew it wasn't actually him, she still felt a bit awkward from time to time.

_Today I heard Inuyasha moaning, in a grumpy way of course like he always used to do. But it made me wonder if one day he'd surprise me and sit up, leap out of bed and look me straight in the eye and shout in my face 'Why the Hell are ya' standin' there for we have shards to search for!' I find myself laughing often at that memory. I don't really feel as much sickness as I used to but now I'm feeling slightly heavier and I've finally began to see and feel a bulge beginning to form around my stomach. He is also letting me know what foods he likes and doesn't like, and I've been having such a ridiculous craving for Ramen I've found myself eating it at every meal and chewing on it at 3 in the morning even dreaming about it!_

Hitori for the longest time noticed Kagome acting strange since the day all of this happened, but she wasn't looking sad, she looked happy and often he would wonder why she would sit in the corner for a long time spacing off while rubbing her stomach in an unusual way.

'Is Mama sick again?'

Hitori waddled over to Kagome, who he caught in the middle of her 'daydreaming', he inhaled her scent. Another thing he had been noticing lately was she smelled 'different' and 'funny' he had no idea why she smelled this way. He also noticed her getting bigger.

"Mama?"

Hitori grabbed a piece of Kagome's grayish cotton shirt and began to tug on it for her attention. Kagome didn't seem to be listening or even notice him there for that matter, Hitori pulled harder, finally Kagome turned around, but she didn't look happy.

"Hitori! Stop that! You'll rip it!"

Alarmed at her tone Hitori quickly stood back and lowered his head. Hitori felt very awkward just standing there so turned around and ran out of the room.

Kagome's face softened, she felt really bad about what she just did, and anyway she knew Hitori didn't mean to do that, he was just trying to get her attention, which she realized she had been neglecting him a lot since this happened. Kagome got up and went in the direction to where he ran, she couldn't see him at first but it wasn't really that hard to find.

Kagome knew she found him when she heard sobbing. Hitori sat with his knees to his chin while he tried to comfort himself. He was still hurt from all the things he saw Inuyasha do and to have Kagome snap at him like that surprised him in an unpleasant way.

Kagome followed the noise to a table, Hitori squealed when he saw her, Kagome knew he probably thought she was still mad.

"Hitori…..come here sweetie."

Kagome cooed while sitting on her knees in front of the table holding her arms out for him. Hitori slowly crawled from his spot and fell into Kagome's arms and held on tightly, burying his face into her chest, her scent relaxing him.

"Mmm…..Mama."

Hitori whispered sleepily, Kagome could tell he was tired, the next moment she felt him yawn, then she began to rock him. Hitori looked up at her with sleepy eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled back as she watched Hitori's beautiful amber eyes close and finally heard his soft breathing.

Kagome got up at went upstairs to place Hitori in his crib. Then Kagome decided to have a little rest herself. Kagome covered Hitori up to make him warm then quietly got into her bed and got herself comfortable while Hitori slept.

But after awhile of tossing and turning Kagome couldn't really sleep, so she pulled a chair up next to the crib and caressed Hitori's small hand through the bars of the crib.

"Awww, I forgot how cute he is when he sleeps!"

Kagome smiled softly, she noticed Hitori didn't even snore like most boys did, he was so quiet.

About an hour later, Kagome heard Hitori stir and picked him up while letting him rest against her.

"Shhh, it's ok Mama's here."

Kagome said quietly while rubbing Hitori's back in circles, Hitori was happy and assured things would be ok, and yet over the next few months those very same things seemed to happen on and off, until Hitori became a bit afraid of Kagome and didn't go near her as often anymore, and then she was now 3 sizes bigger and was in bed a lot.

It wasn't until one day he saw Kagome keel over in pain did he approach her without thinking.

"Mama!"

But when she turned to him,

"Hitori back away from me!"

Kagome grunted while trying to reach the phone to tell Mama she was finally going into labor.

Mama quickly hurried home when she heard the news. Hitori could feel everyone's stress in the room and it was beginning to overwhelm him.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Hitori began to scream.

"BE QUIET!"

Kagome shouted, Hitori squealed and ceased at once. Kagome almost tripped when she got up because of when she shouted but Mama caught her before she did.

"Come on dear let's not waste time, I'll get you in the car."

Mama escorted Kagome out of the door, Hitori seemingly unnoticed followed. He tried getting Kagome's attention several times but she didn't even seem to notice him there. It wasn't until Mama had placed Kagome in her seat did she notice Hitori standing there just staring at her.

"Oooh!"

Hitori squealed when he felt Mama pick him up. After he was placed in his car seat, Mama speeded down the road to the hospital.

Once they were there, Hitori felt like screaming more because of all the noise and strong smells, but was trying his hardest to contain himself. Mama was holding his hand while she supported Kagome with the other. Hitori was sucking his thumb to soothe himself, until he felt Mama yank his arm.

"Stop lagging behind."

Mama said while trying to find a wheelchair for Kagome. Soon enough the doctor spotted them and took matters from there.

"Oh Kagome, so nice to see you, how are you feeling?"

Kagome frowned at him when he asked that, how the hell did he think she was feeling?

"Ok…. never mind, there're ready for you, if you don't mind."

The doctor motioned for Mama to step aside and let him push Kagome's wheelchair and lead the way.

"Here, I'll leave Hitori with you father."

Sota and Grandpa had just arrived and were sitting in the lobby area where Hitori had been left.

'What's going on? Why's mama here for?'

Hitori turned to see Sota wiggling his fingers and squirming, while Grandpa looked like he was merely in a meditation circle.

'Is this why Mama's been so mean?'

Hitori wondered if Kagome being here meant she would be better once she got out, he knew somewhat what a doctor did.

"Mama…..'Sob' Waaaaah!"

Hitori began to cry in the middle of the lobby area, Sota got up and embraced him in his arms, trying his best to comfort him 'Kagome style'.

Back in the delivery room things were you could say 'heating up'.

"You need to pu-"

"I AM PUSHING!"

Kagome shouted, while scrunching her face in frustration and pain. Kagome began to dig her nails into the sheets and squirm.

"Ok, almost there."

"Doctor we can see the head."

Despite the pain she was in when Kagome heard that spoken she desperately wanted to see **him** now.

"MAMA!"

Mama squeezed on her hand tighter and gripped her shoulder.

"Your almost there Kagome!"

The doctor was hard at work with the process but still found time to bang out,

"Being stubborn already are we Inuyasha?"

The doctor chuckled seemingly oblivious to Kagome's pain.

Finally one last grunt and she felt as if half the contents of her stomach had been drained. Kagome laid her head back, out of breath and exhausted, so tired that she barely heard what she had been waiting for.

"Ahhh! Waaaah! Waaaaaah!"

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.

"Inuyasha……"

Kagome watched the pigmy like baby being cleaned up and diapered then be wrapped in blankets. Kagome began to sob into her hands, then looked up at the nurse who had a bundle of blankets in her arms with a reddish looking head poking out, making tiny fussing noises.

Kagome slowly held her arms opened for the baby, the nurse smiled softly, helping her place the baby in her arms. Kagome took a moment to merely look the baby in the eyes, while very slightly bouncing him up and down.

"Hey there Inuyasha, so….your the one who made me get up in the middle of the night to eat Ramen then kicked me after for not eating the right flavor!"

Kagome laughed softly.

Inuyasha in hailed the air, he could smell her, the person who the voice belonged too, the one he heard for so long but could never find the real source. Excited that he had found her, Inuyasha began to kick his tiny legs and attempted to extend his tiny arms up, but barely raised his fists, he wanted to be closer to her.

"Eeeeh…."

Inuyasha moaned while trying to grab the fabric he felt on Kagome. Kagome didn't know exactly why she was touched by this but seemed to take the hint and gathered him closer and kissed his lips and cheek.

"It's ok Inuyasha I've got you."

Kagome patted his butt and rubbed his back. Inuyasha was lying near her neck and stared at her through his curious amber eyes. Kagome noticed this out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him then smoothed her finger along his cheek and rubbed her nose slightly against his.

'Wow! His ears there so…..'

Kagome couldn't resist, she very gently smoothed two fingers against one of Inuyasha's delicate fuzzy ear, which felt light as paper and very flimsy.

After awhile Inuyasha began to cry again. Kagome panicked at first.

"Oh Mama he's crying! What's wrong baby?"

Kagome cooed while rocking Inuyasha, she felt Mama's hand on her shoulder again.

"What?"

Kagome asked, Mama bowed her head pointing down. Kagome finally understood and felt silly for not knowing.

'Oh…right.'

Kagome sighed then handed Inuyasha to Mama for a brief moment while she slid her gown down.

The doctor saw her do this and quickly left the room.

Kagome then looked to Mama and motioned that she wanted Inuyasha back in her arms. Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eye, Kagome smiled softly and held his tiny head while he leaned forward and latched onto her breast.

Kagome rubbed his tiny hand while she cradled him.

"Better Inuyasha?"

Kagome giggled softly, this always got him quiet. But as expected not long after he was done he was fussing again.

"I know sweetie it's ok!"

Kagome laid Inuyasha on her shoulder and began to thump his backside. Inuyasha belched and was still again. But as the day went on it was one thing after another, already Kagome was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed but she tried not to let that bother her.

First he was hungry then he was hungry then he needed a change then he wanted to be held then he was hungry….._again, _always crying, one thing after the other.

Until near the evening he seemed a bit knocked out and finally fell asleep in Kagome's arms and stayed that way. Kagome decided to pay the real Inuyasha a visit. Kagome slipped on her slippers, and put on a robe, even though she felt real sore, she still wanted to see him. Mama fell asleep in a chair, Inuyasha's hospital cradle was right next to her so she'd wake up and be there if Inuyasha began to howl.

But then she realized that she hadn't been with Hitori all day, Sota had come in once but Grandpa had watched him during that time. Kagome went in the lobby to see if they were still there, Kagome sighed sadly, Grandpa had fallen asleep while Hitori sat there alone and quiet looking very depressed.

'Mama left…..she hasn't even come back yet.'

Hitori bowed his head and sighed, he was too sad to notice Kagome's scent. Kagome walked in front of his face and bent down, even though it hurt, it hurt her more to see Hitori like that. Kagome realized that she had been so mean to him lately at times when he didn't deserve it at all.

'Is she even coming back-?'

Hitori stopped thinking when he felt two arms wrap around his body and pull him close.

"Ohhh! My baby!"

Hitori didn't cry this time, because he had a feeling this was only the beginning of the bad. But in turn he gripped on tighter like always and snuggled into Kagome's body, enjoying her warmth while he could, enjoying the soothing sounds coming out of her mouth while she rocked him back and forth, he had a feeling this would be one of the last times he'd be coddled like this.

Hitori let a few tears run along his cheek, he felt sadness he wasn't sure why. He held on as tight as he could, Kagome had taken him to her ward and smiled softly as she pointed out the baby that laid cradled next to her bed. Hitori took one look at him and then turned away, he held on to her even tighter almost as if instinct told him what would happen next.

"Aaaaa! WAAAAAAH!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh no!"

And just as quickly as Kagome had picked Hitori up back in the lobby she set him down on the floor and rushed over to pick Inuyasha up, Mama helped in trying to settle the restless infant. Hitori's face fell he merely turned away and sat where no one could see him.

'I'll just wait here……maybe when he's done Mama will pick me back up again.'

And so Hitori waited and waited but she never even looked on the other side of the bed or see if he was alright. He heard Kagome climb on her bed and go to sleep after settling Inuyasha down. Hitori struggled at first because he was very small but managed to climb on the bed and rested towards the edge.

Before falling asleep Hitori began to wonder how things would be from now on, he wasn't optimistic that he would be getting much cuddling time with Kagome anymore.

'Is Mama always going to be like this?'

A/N: Well here you have it chapter 1 of the 'How he changed my life' series, yes the plot's developing already, I'm trying not to make things go as slow as the last part but I don't want to rush it too fast either. As you can see Hitori's experiencing what I like to call 'sibling neglect' which is very common for an older sibling to feel when a new baby arrives.


	2. Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Before falling asleep Hitori began to wonder how things would be from now on, he wasn't optimistic that he would be getting much cuddling time with Kagome anymore._

_'Is Mama always going to be like this?'_

The next morning Hitori was finally introduced to the baby. Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms while he peered curiously at Hitori, while he curiously stared back.

'Is that why Mama's been acting funny?'

Hitori looked Kagome in the face, she smiled softly at him while rubbing her finger on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Mama?"

Inuyasha pulled himself closer to Kagome, being born only yesterday had it's ups and downs, this was one of the downs because every time someone came near Kagome he usually ended up being taken away or handed off to someone else, and then he didn't really like strangers coming close.

Hitori noticed Inuyasha's face began to look 'funny', he began to step back.

"WAAAAAAAAH! AAAAH!"

Hitori merely watched as Kagome tucked him away, now all of Kagome's attention was back on him. Hitori got up from his spot and walked away, he wondered if it was his fault why he started crying.

'Maybe he doesn't like me.'

Hitori thought as he watched Inuyasha continual cries. Hitori felt his own eyes began to burn from the feel of tears. He wondered why he wanted to cry, there wasn't anything wrong with him.

'I'll just go….'

Hitori put his hand on the door, he heard footsteps outside of the door so backed up.

"Oh is he crying again?"

Mama asked while carrying bags of Inuyasha and Kagome's things. Hitori stood invisible while Mama passed him without a second glance. Hitori decided to just sit back and be quiet, since Mama looked like she was getting in her 'mood' again. He sighed sadly realizing that that meant Kagome wouldn't be holding him anytime soon.

'He cries a lot and he hogs Mama all the time too!'

Hitori thought sadly as he sat slouched against the wall and waited in the hopes that someone would notice him and at least smile or acknowledge his presence.

'Maybe if I just----'

Hitori got up and toddled behind Kagome being as quiet as possible, which wasn't really necessary since she probably couldn't hear him anyway due to Inuyasha's loud wails. Hitori gripped onto a small piece of Kagome's shirt and tried pulling gently as he could but Kagome had decided to turn around right as he was about to tug for her attention.

'Oh no…..'

As soon as she had faced him they both heard a not so quiet ripping sound. Hitori looked on in horror, he ripped her shirt.

"HITORI!"

Kagome screamed and then followed by Inuyasha, Kagome groaned and began to comfort him. Hitori felt a yank on his hand; mama quickly dragged him out of the room and asked grandpa to watch him again. Hitori began to sob quietly while he patted his arm gently, trying to soothe himself of the pain. Then he opened up his hand and realized he still had the cloth from Kagome's shirt in his hands, he inhaled the scent and held on to it for dear life.

'Mama, do you hate me?'

Hitori thought that a very likely possibility to this point. Hitori was taken home that day, he was walking up to Kagome's room where they both slept, or at least used to.

"This is your room now."

Hitori's room was formally one of the guest room's, at the far corner of the hallway across from Mama's room.

"You're a big boy now, it's time you slept on your own."

Hitori slowly walked into his new room, his crib was nowhere in sight, instead there was a small bed in the corner then a window a few feet away from the bed, his bed laid against the north wall, there was a small bedside table with a lamp, his few possessions had been moved to the room.

'Where's my blanky and binky at?'

He knew he was getting too old for that but he still was extremely attached to those two possessions. Hitori wandered down the hallway, to where his room used to be, he pushed the door open and looked around immediately noticing the changes.

Next to Kagome's bed, near where his crib used to be stood a white lacy bassinet along with several new pieces of furniture, including a dresser, changing table and a rocking chair, there were also wrapped gifts and new toys neatly arranged in the room. Hitori noticed a very interesting 'toy' it looked like the old infant seat Kagome used to carry him around in only it looked to be connected to a swing.

'He's got his own swing too!'

For a moment Hitori forgot his sadness and began to climb into the seat, once he got into it his legs went up, he was too big for it. He decided he'd better get out when he realized…..

'I'm stuck!'

"Ugggh!"

Hitori grunted while trying to pull himself out, he grabbed onto the side bars to help himself. He tugged as hard as he could. In the process he ended up pressing a few buttons which made the chair rock back and forth, now he had trouble reaching the bars but once he grasped, he heard loud clicking noises come from the bars that held the chair above him. He held on until he literally flew across the room leaving the device face down on the floor.

"Owww!"

Hitori's knee burned, he got a rug burn from sliding across the floor. Tears formed in his eyes soon followed by the sobs. In the midst of his fussing footsteps quickly approached the door. Hitori fearfully watched the knob turn; he knew he was in trouble now.

"What was that crash--?"

Mama saw the baby chair swing was turned over and that the chair had fallen off, then she looked down to see the partially sobbing Hitori curled up around his knee on the ground.

"Out."

Was all Mama simply said as she led Hitori out of the room, very luckily he happened to see the two things he had come into the room for in the first place and quickly grabbed them before Mama caught him. Once they were in his room, Mama dabbed Hitori's wound clean and placed a band aid on it, after finishing Mama began to walk towards the door when Hitori jumped up and began following her, not really wanting to be alone. But right before he exited through the door Mama turned to face him and put her hand up, Hitori stopped.

"Stay."

Hitori stood there a bit confused.

"Stay in here until I get you."

Hitori stood in the same spot a while after Mama shut the door leaving him there.

'She doesn't want me around her either.'

Hitori bowed his head then walked up to his bed and laid his head on the pillow cuddling with his blanket, taking in as much of the scent as possible, besides the locket that was still around his neck before Kagome had 'died' was all he really had left of Kagome.

When Mama finally called upon him, it was dinner time, a rather lonely meal for him, Mama helped feed him then waited 20 minutes before bathing and changing him, before sending him to bed.

For two days it was this same routine, grandpa stayed home to watch him but he didn't make much of a difference to the routine.

It was getting dark outside, Hitori laid on his back with his blanket covering him, while he stared blankly at the ceiling. All was quiet until he saw Mama's car come up in the driveway. Hitori sighed and laid back down, this time on his side. He knew that it would probably still be awhile to he was fed or did any other activity. He began to hear a second pair of footsteps with hers; his nose began to twitch at the scent.

'Mama?'

Hitori jumped out of bed and peered at the figure, his nose had been right it was her! Hitori was about to run into the hall when he remembered what had happened. The happiness was drained out of him as soon as it rushed in.

'She probably doesn't want to see me anyway….'

Hitori felt really sad again, so he climbed back on to his bed and covered himself in his blanket. Despite his sadness he wanted to badly to run out of this room and jump into her arms but she knew someone would've already beat him there and would likely cause her to be upset again.

'I wish Mama's brother was here, maybe he'd play with me.'

Sota was with his girlfriend Hitomi. The two had just gone overseas and foreign exchange students right after Inuyasha's 'birth'. They may have both been young but their intelligence in language skills qualified them to make the trip, they would be gone at least a year.

Throughout the night Hitori could hear the various sounds including laughter from Kagome and the soft babbles and cries from Inuyasha. Everyone seemed to be having a good time without him, just as he had predicted, but since he was young he didn't hold a grudge.

'At least Mama's happy…..'

Hitori thought while crying softly into his blanket. From downstairs the conversations continued.

"Mama, he seems tired I'm going to put him to bed now."

"I think that would be a good idea Kagome."

Mama said softly, while she got up and followed Kagome.

'Hitori must be starving; I shouldn't have left him up there so long.'

Mama made her way up the stairs, to find Hitori who looked like he was asleep, but she approached him and gently shook him none the less, immediately after which sitting up, Mama stepped back, he did it so quickly it surprised her.

"Come on, I have some food for you."

Hitori not responding with a babble or anything simply slid off of the bed and walked out of the door. Hitori gently rubbed his eyes getting used to the light, pausing in front of Kagome's door longingly staring at it; he could hear her hushed voice as she sang one of the lullabies he used to hear every night. He continued before the other Mama found him standing there idly in front of the door.

Mama sat with him and fed him, Mama turned around to wash the dishes; Hitori slipped away taking a walk around the house before heading upstairs. The hall was very dark, he could see a little bit but not really much better then a human could. He was trying to be as quiet as possible knowing that if he caused a disturbance he'd get yelled at. He could scarcely see in front of him, but it did surprise him when he bumped into something solid and warm in the middle of the hall it also smelled a lot like a certain someone.

Whatever it was he moved away from it quickly afraid and continued in the other direction, until he felt her touch his shoulder.

"Hitori? What are you doing out here?"

Hitori kept his head down, waiting to get yelled at. Kagome noticed this and her expression became sorrowful. Kagome wrapped her arms around Hitori pulling him close to her.

"Oh Hitori…..! Mama's so sorry for yelling at you, I should've said so earlier. Can you forgive mommy?"

Kagome cooed to Hitori while rocking him slightly in her arms, like she always used to do. This was making things worse then better for Hitori, he longed for this so much but now it wasn't the same like it used to be, this felt like a fantasy escape now, it didn't feel real anymore, but none the less he held onto Kagome as long as he could before she would go again.

"Waaaaah!"

Hitori stood there still not surprised at all when he felt Kagome get up and leave him there. But she turned to him once more saying:

"I'll be back to say goodnight ok?"

Hitori nodded his head and walked back to his room, Mama came in there a little bit later to change and clothe him in his pajamas. She also placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving. Hitori feeling a bit happy sat up and waited, 5 minutes went by then 20 then an hour had gone by but Kagome still had not come. Hitori felt that heavy blanket of sadness on him again, he let himself fall asleep from it, while a few unnoticed tears fell while he slept.

The next morning he slowly walked down the stairs, feeling depressed.

'Mama never came last night.'

Hitori stopped when he saw Kagome walking across the living room holding Inuyasha then finally sitting herself down rocking him.

'But why? She promised.'

Hitori thought a little upset that Kagome never showed up. Hitori walked on past Kagome who didn't seem to notice him there anyway. At least that's what he thought. Kagome thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye she turned to see Hitori walking into the kitchen still in his pajamas.

"Hitori, you're awake so early!"

Kagome beamed brightly at him while getting on her knees Inuyasha still in her arms, while she used one hand and felt his bottom.

"You're wet Hitori."

Kagome stated simply while tugging on his pajama bottoms. Kagome made a face.

"Uggh! Definitely soaked!"

"Neeeeehhh…….aaaahhmm."

Hitori babbled quietly, while Kagome set him on the couch.

"Mama could you come here a moment?"

Kagome called to the stairs, footsteps immediately rushed down the stairs, and there came Mama looking a bit flustered.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome stood up and held Inuyasha out to Mama.

"Hold him for a moment please."

Mama was a bit surprised that she had been called down to simply hold the baby but then again she wouldn't question why. Inuyasha began to feel distressed now that he wasn't in Kagome's arms. He began to fuss. Mama began to rock him back and forth. Hitori was amazed by the whole thing, normally his Mama would've turned away from him the second she saw the baby crying but for once her attention stayed with him and it made him very happy.

"Lay down so Mama can change your diaper."

Kagome cooed while laying Hitori gently down on the couch then propping his head against one of the pillows. He sat still while Kagome tended to him.

"Poor baby, you sat in this for awhile didn't you?"

Hitori looked up at Kagome, who smiled back and leaned down and kissed his cheek. Once he felt Kagome fold the diaper together he sat up and let his legs dangle over the couch.

"There all done."

Kagome said cooed then walked into the kitchen to wash her hands, before coming back for Hitori and sitting him in his highchair. Kagome took Inuyasha back in her arms but glanced at Hitori with a smile every few moments. Inuyasha on the other hand was green with envy, 'that boy' had just gotten all that attention while he had been completely ignored.

'She ma' mommy!'

Inuyasha greedily thought while tightly gripping Kagome's shirt then sobbing, while Kagome had been looking at Hitori. Now she was facing him again, just like he wanted.

Once Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha he settled down and looked in her eyes. Kagome smiled at him then turned back to Hitori, but as soon as she did that Inuyasha began to loudly wail again. This began to happen in a pattern that Hitori noticed right away after awhile he simply turned away saddened again.

Inuyasha smirked slightly; Kagome hoisted him towards her shoulder and got up.

"You must be sleepy. Mommy will be you down for a nap."

And so Kagome got up and left the kitchen, leaving Hitori alone. Inuyasha smiled to himself, happy that he succeeded in 'getting mommy back', completely oblivious to how sad Hitori felt. Being young and naïve like he was prevented him from realizing the consequences of his actions.

'No un' take ma mommy!'

Inuyasha thought while burying his face in Kagome's shoulder. Mama came along for Hitori a short time later and set him back in the living room to watch TV.

"You know, it's so hard to believe that in 2 months you'll be a year old already!"

Mama said cheerfully trying to cheer Hitori up. But he remained silent not showing that he heard her.

"Just shout if you need anything."

Mama said softly, Hitori still didn't acknowledge her. Later, after Inuyasha woke up from his nap, Kagome thought it would be ok for Mama, grandpa and herself along with the babies to take a walk.

Inuyasha was placed in a baby pouch, tightly bundled up with his pacifier. He may've been a brat but he did love it when he could be near Kagome like this, it reminded him of back when he was in her womb.

Hitori had on a mini navy blue track suit with a hood.

"Ohhh! Look how cute you are!"

Kagome squealed while bending down and giving Hitori a nuzzle in the nose. They took their usual route to the park, seeing many rows of trees along the way, Hitori was used to seeing this from the comfort of Kagome's arms but he was at least able to hold her hand, so he thought that was better then nothing.

Many times during the walk, Hitori would squeeze Kagome's hand, and then she'd rub her fingers against his hand and squeeze it back while smiling at him. Inuyasha rested in his carrier, but was aware of the attention Hitori was getting, but then indulged him self in knowing that he was right next to Kagome able to cuddle with her, while Hitori was only merely able to hold a portion of her hand. But what really pissed him off was that he didn't seem bothered or depressed by it like he expected.

At that moment Hitori happened to look up and smile at Kagome, she wasn't looking at him but Inuyasha was staring at him and was disgusted by his happy face and sneered at him. Hitori quickly turned away.

After awhile Kagome settled herself near the swings, and began talking to Inuyasha. Hitori stood back quietly, wanting to grasp her hand again but was a bit afraid to do so.

"Look at that Inuyasha! Isn't the sky pretty?"

Kagome cooed while pointing up at clear blue sky, as they had been walking the sky appeared have an overcast but now it was beginning to clear up. Inuyasha looked up a bit bored, Hitori on the other hand loved the sight and let himself fall on the ground while he laid on his back watching flocks of birds pass by in the sky.

Kagome heard a loud 'Plop' noise and turned to see Hitori lying on his back watching the sky. Kagome began to giggle at Hitori and hovered over him.

"What'cha doing on the ground Hitori hmm?"

Kagome cooed, Hitori looked at her and smiled.

"Deeeh!"

Hitori babbled while pointing up. Kagome looked up and saw the many flocks of her birds in the sky, but then she noticed the cloud formation.

"Hmm, that kind've looks like a puppy!"

Kagome pointed towards a cloud that formed an oval like shaped head with what looked like long floppy ears dangling from the 'head'.

"Those ears of his aren't as cute as yours Inuyasha!"

Kagome cooed while she briefly rubbed his ears, he began gloating to himself but frowned when she turned to Hitori again and rubbed his ears.

"You know what else I see?"

Hitori continued laying there smiling at her waiting for what she had to say next.

"A little boy with dog ears and the **_Cutest whittle chubby face I eva did see_**!"

Kagome said mustering her most childish voice ever while rubbing both her hands against his cheeks. Hitori giggled and cracked a big smile. Though his face wasn't really that chubby, for a toddler his face really was refined nicely for his age. After Kagome settled down Hitori grabbed her hands and smoothed his fingers with hers, Kagome smiled softly at him. Seeing this however made Inuyasha furious.

"Aaaaawaaaaah! WAAAAAAH!!!!"

Kagome gasped and began shushing and rocking Inuyasha.

"Ohhhh! What's your problem now hmm?"

Kagome cooed to Inuyasha while thumping him on the back, hoping he'd calm down. She didn't know why but lately he would always just cry out of nowhere.

'I wonder if he's a colic baby.'

Inuyasha couldn't resist Kagome's touch and began to settle down as he felt Kagome stroke his neck and back, he was fine until he felt liquid pour into his diaper, then the fussing started again.

"What's the matter?"

Kagome said in her baby tone voice, she felt Inuyasha's bottom, she knew what was wrong with him now.

"It's ok! Mama will take care of that right now!"

Kagome held Inuyasha in the 'cradle position' he was breathing fast from all his weeping, Kagome looked down at him and smiled then gave him a kiss on his nose. Inuyasha liking very much the way he was being held calmed down and snuggled into Kagome's chest.

Hitori silently followed, he realized what just happened but was still disappointed that his moment with Kagome had been once again taken.

But then he felt a hand rub gently at the nape of his neck, he smiled. Inuyasha however scowled, after all that he still hadn't pissed him off. But then he saw Kagome smile at him too, he felt a little better.

Hitori stood back waiting patiently for Kagome to finish changing Inuyasha. Inuyasha who squirmed slightly watched Hitori stand against the wall of the bathroom quietly with his hands in his pocket while staring off into space. Then he looked to Kagome who was busy with him.

"Mmmm……"

Inuyasha grunted while lifting his right arm towards Kagome, he wasn't doing it to annoy Hitori, he was just having one of those moments where he needed Kagome to look at him or else he'd start crying.

"Aaaaa…."

Inuyasha babbled which got Kagome to look up, she looked from his face to his extended hand and her expression grew soft. Kagome saw Inuyasha smile back and then she leaned down and rubbed her cheek against his.

After she was finally done Kagome gathered up all her things and was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Hitori, do you need to be changed?"

Hitori stood up straight and shook his head. Kagome didn't believe him, she placed Inuyasha in his carrier and felt Hitori.

"I knew it."

Kagome sighed then giggled silently.

"Come here stinky!"

Kagome cooed to Hitori while she laid him down on the changing table and undid his diaper.

"Mama."

Hitori babbled out randomly while Kagome was changing him.

"Yes I know! Mama's changing your stinky diaper!"

Inuyasha was in a bad mood again, he hated the smell and being so close, Kagome knew it would probably bother him but she didn't want to remove him from his carrier or remove the carrier. She was afraid Inuyasha would roll onto the floor.

'Better his nose then his head.'

Kagome thought while tapping together the diaper. Hitori giggled quietly when Kagome was done and pulling his pants back up.

"What? What's funny hmm?"

Kagome asked the babbling Hitori while she set him down on the floor and put away everything in the diaper bag and washed her hands.

"Come on baby it's time to go."

Kagome extended her hand. Hitori eagerly toddled forward then jumped and grabbed onto her hand tightly, but not too tight for Kagome's comfort.

"Kagome, where were you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders then bounced Inuyasha and raised Hitori's arm and giggled. Mama understood the gesture and chuckled herself at the thought.

'Kept you busy did they dear?'

Mama thought to herself while holding back a giggle.

"I think we should head home dear, it looks like it's about to storm."

Kagome looked up at the sky, Hitori did too.

"I think your right."

Kagome began to hear thunder rumble and felt a shudder on her leg.

"Mmmuuummm…."

Hitori mumbled while shuttering, he didn't like the sounds the sky was making. Kagome patted his head, she decided she would try to carry him, he would slow her down because of how frightened he was.

"Oh! It's ok Hitori shhh!"

Kagome whispered while holding Hitori near her neck.

Inuyasha was feeling too frightened to be annoyed at how close Hitori was. He cowered into his baby pouch and covered his eyes.

"Oh you two!"

Kagome said while rolling her eyes. Soon enough they were home and got in just in time before the rain started pouring from the sky like a faucet. Then the thunder came and guess who's faucet just turned on full blast?

"WAAAAAAAH AAAAAH!"

Hitori sat on the couch quietly while Kagome rocked Inuyasha back and forth. Inuyasha became calm, too calm that he was once again his smug self. Hitori seeing this stayed where he was despite his own fear of the rumbling racket outside.

"Shhh! It's Inuyasha, I'm right here. I've got you."

Kagome looked up and noticed Hitori looked just as scared as Inuyasha did but he wasn't approaching her for comfort.

"Hitori come here."

Kagome called softly, Hitori smiled slightly and sat next to her on the couch. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Come closer silly!"

Kagome said while wrapping her arm around Hitori's shoulders enabling him to lean against her side.

"Neeeeaaaaa!"

Inuyasha babbled in a very high pitched squeal.

"Oh be quiet! Your fine!"

Kagome brushed it off like it was nothing, Inuyasha was insulted and slumped in defeat, then he felt Kagome grab his cheek then kiss him.

"Aaaabaaoo……"

Hitori babbled while flapping his arms, Kagome turned to him, following the movements of his eyes, realizing something while she looked at him.

'Why's mama looking at me like that?'

Hitori thought as he watched Kagome's expressions change while the two were gazing at each other. Kagome reached with one hand and laid it on top of Hitori's, now he was even more confused. The silence was finally broken when Kagome spoke.

"Hitori, mama is so sorry about not saying good night to last night."

Kagome's squeezed on his hand tighter.

"Huh?"

Kagome continued.

"It was very wrong for mama to just leave you there like that, I know we have a new baby but that doesn't mean that I should or will pay any less attention or stop loving you."

Hitori sat still and silently, barely able to feel his hand because of how tight a grip Kagome had. Kagome continued while she still had Hitori's attention.

"From now on, mama will tuck in, feed whatever both of you the same as each other, I don't want either of you to feel that I'm neglecting the other. But if mama gets tied up sometimes I'm very sorry and hope you'll forgive me."

Kagome ended her statement with a kiss one for Hitori and one for Inuyasha. Both boys relaxed in her arms, Hitori was the last one to fall asleep but Kagome's messaging methods soon solved that problem.

"Sweet dreams my little angles!"

Kagome whispered.

A/N: This chapter was a little bit more interesting for me then the last chapter I have to admit, hope you thought so too!


	3. the difference between acidental and

**_The difference between 'accidental' and 'Intentional'_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_"From now on, mama will tuck in, feed whatever both of you the same as each other, I don't want either of you to feel that I'm neglecting the other. But if mama gets tied up sometimes I'm very sorry and hope you'll forgive me."_

_Kagome ended her statement with a kiss one for Hitori and one for Inuyasha. Both boys relaxed in her arms, Hitori was the last one to fall asleep but Kagome's messaging methods soon solved that problem._

_"Sweet dreams my little angles!"_

_Kagome whispered._

* * *

"Yawn'" 

Hitori stretched and rubbed his eyes, he was back in his own room. He inhaled the scent of the room and that told him that Kagome had put him there last night. Hitori stretched his legs then blushed.

'Not again!'

Hitori sighed and turned onto his side he didn't feel like bothering Kagome right now.

"…….Just hold on I have to get your brother up!"

Hitori could hear the noises of protest coming from Inuyasha. The sounds came closer until Kagome came in with a diaper, powder, baby wipes and of course the bright smile she always wore in the morning.

"Good morning Hitori! How'd my little boy sleep?"

Hitori looked at her with a smile and fell forward on his stomach giggling.

"Helping mommy to see how wet you are?"

Both Kagome and Hitori started giggling. Inuyasha of course laid on the bed and glared. Hitori tried his best to ignore him and continued giggling with Kagome while she laid him on his back.

'He's always so wet in the mornings! I've got to stop letting him sit in this for so long!'

Kagome thought while changing Hitori.

'Maybe Mama is back to normal again.'

Hitori happened to turn in Inuyasha's direction, giving him his usual sneer. But then Hitori gave him a glare of his own. Inuyasha's expression was beyond shocked.

"Ok all done Hitori!"

Kagome said happily while gathering him and Inuyasha into her arms, heading downstairs. Inuyasha gave Hitori a very ugly look, but he merely shoved it off by cuddling further into Kagome who noticed his sudden want for affection and rubbed her chin against his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Inuyasha's expression and smiled.

'I ain't a-scared of you! She's my mama too!'

Hitori thought in his head.

'NO! Sh'e MI!' (mine)

Inuyasha shouted back in his head.

'I show you!'

Inuyasha thought while smiling evilly to himself.

Kagome had the table set up for breakfast and was just about to feed Hitori his first spoonful of food when the telephone rang.

"Oh, I'll be right back."

Kagome said to both boys while leaving. Inuyasha smiled. This had been just the moment he was waiting for. Inuyasha let his mouth hang, his pacifier dangling. Making a scene out of it so Hitori would look.

"Gaaaabbaaaa…..Aaaaa…."

Hitori wondered what he was doing, there appeared to be drool hanging from his pacifier, which looked like it was going to fall out of his mouth.

Hitori turned the other way in disgust.

"Oh….."

Inuyasha babbled softly while still making a show of himself, then he spit and the pacifier fell on the floor. Inuyasha now distressed began to sniffle while hopelessly 'reaching' for it on the floor.

"Naaaaabuuu….Eeeehmm….."

Inuyasha looked up at Hitori, his eyes wide with tears. Hitori looked at Inuyasha, feeling a bit sorry for him. But something about this didn't seem right.

'Maybe he'll be fine if I just get it for him.'

So Hitori slid out of his high chair jumping on the floor. Inuyasha curiously watched, he was actually going for it.

But then he saw Hitori putting it closer to his face. Inuyasha gasped but then his face became twisted with confusion when he saw that he was just wiping it off with his bib. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows making it sure that Hitori knew that he thought his actions were suspicious as he walked up to him and presented the pacifier. Inuyasha glared at him like he was stupid. He couldn't reach from the distance Hitori was standing. Hitori seeing toddled closer and stood on his tip toes holding the pacfier by the ring. Inuyasha leaned forward, but he didn't put it back in his mouth. It laid ontop of his stomach.

'Tink's I 'upid?' (Thinks I'm stupid?)

Inuyasha's original plan had been for Hitori to supposedly steal or mess with his pacifier then scream for Kagome to come in time to 'catch him in the act'. He groaned when he realized he could've done that when Hitori was giving back his pacifier. Inuyasha looked to his side, there sat a bowl of oranges. Inuyasha began snickering to himself. Hitori didn't know how he was going to climb back into the chair without it tiping over onto him so he stood still in the middle of Inuyasha and his highchair. Slowly Inuyasha pushed the bowl with the tips of his fingers over the edge, the bowl was now wobbling over the edge.

"Hitori i'm sor-"

BAM

Hitori had looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice, just then oranges began tumbling in everywhich direction and finally a shadow covered him and the bowl landed on his head pulling him on the ground with it.

"HITORI!"

Kagome slid across the floor to Hitori's limp body. For a moment he just laid there not really knowing what happened. He felt the bowl be lifted from his head. Now that it was removed his head hurt, he wanted to cry but didn't. What did make him cry was when he was met with Kagome's worried eyes. She had just come in to see the bowl fall on Hitori she didn't see that it had been pushed.

Inuyasha sat very still in his infant seat. Hands still in the same position as when he pushed the bowl. He had been so scared that he was seen he just froze. But now that he saw that he was safe he sat back and acted as if nothing happened. The only reason he had been able to even 'push it' at all was because of his hastily developing demon reflexs.

"Hitori...oh baby! You ok?"

Kagome cooed while examining Hitori's now tear stained face.

"Ohhh! Shhhh! It's ok!"

Kagome drew him close, rocking herself on the floor while rubbing his back. She felt a bump on his head but it wasn't that serious. Hitori cuddled closer and wrapped his legs around one side Kagome's waist. Kagome looked at his scrunched up legs and smiled softly.

'He's so tiny.'

Kagome got up off the floor, grabbed Inuyasha's infant seat on the way while supporting Hitori in her other arm. She laid Inuyasha in one corner on the floor and Hitori on the couch with a pillow against his head.

"Ohhh! It's ok Mama will take care of that boo-boo on your head."

Kagome cooed while rubbing her finger gently against the spot where he had been hit. Hitori hiccuped and nodded.

"You want your bottle?"

Hitori once again nodded.

"Ok, Mama will get that too."

Kagome was leaving the living room when Inuyasha began squealing.

"Sigh' Ok Mama will take you. Be right back Hitori."

Kagome cooed while she walked out with Inuyasha now occupying her arms. Hitori didn't mind the time he had alone. He didn't want to be in the room alone with Inuyasha.

"Ok let's see there's your formula. Where's Hitori's?"

Kagome thought aloud while rumaging through the cabinets. When she finally found it she began mixing everything together. Since Inuyasha demanded both of her arms to hold him she had trouble at first carrying both him and the bottle.

"Want to help mommy hold this?"

Inuyasha stared at her cluelessly but wrapped his arms around the bottle when she laid it next to him. Kagome smiled at her 'little helper'. Kagome began to look for things to help the bruising go down, of course Inuyasha quickly sceamed together another plan. Slowly because Kagome had put the cap on his bottle pretty tight, he slowly began to twist it so it was loose. As soon as Kagome got everything she needed she went to see Hitori looking a bit tired on the couch.

"Mama."

Hitori tiredly said while Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Mama has your ba-ba."

Kagome took the bottle from Inuyasha's hands, holding it upright around the plastic part. Hitori tiredly held his arms out for it. But when he raised it to his lips the milk poured out all along his face and down his neck into his clothes and on them.

"Waaaaaaah!"

Hitori cried softly, some had gotten up his nose and he was coughing from it. Kagome stood there in horror then quickly grabbed some tissues wiping his face and front.

"Ohh! I'm sorry Hitori! This just isn't your day is it sweetie?"

Kagome cooed while setting Inuyasha down into his seat and lifting Hitori in her arms rocking him so he'd calm down.

'He needs a bath.'

Kagome reached for the infant seat and carried both Hitori and Inuyasha up the stairs. Inuyasha sat still grumpy at how nothing was going his way.

"Cough' Maaama..."

Hitori said weakly. Kagome turned a sympathetic expression his way then smiled.

"Mama's going to give you a nice warm bath! Mama will make sure you feel all better."

Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Sit there while Mama gets the bath ready ok?"

Kagome sat Hitori next to Inuyasha's infant seat. Hitori shuffled over as far away from Inuyasha as possible. He knew Inuyasha had done all those things. The question was why? What had he done to him, to deserve this? Hitori looked over at Kagome was was filling up the tub and testing the water.

'Is it because we both love Mama so much?'

Hitori wondered. He was too innocent to know what jealousy really was, since he had never had a reason to feel such a thing.When he would see Kagome pick up and give all the attention to Inuyasha he would feel sadness but he didn't try to take what Inuyasha had already been given. Unlike Inuyasha who got mad when he saw Kagome even just glancing in Hitori's direction. Now he was going as far to try to get Hitori in trouble for things he didn't do. But so far the joke had been on Inuyasha. Hitori knew this but he wondered for how much longer would that be so?

Hitori stuck his fist in his mouth, from pondering all these thoughts. Kagome happened to glance in his direction when she saw him do that.

'Does he still need a pacifier?'

Kagome crawled over to Hitori and began to strip him of his clothes. Kagome looked from Hitori to Inuyasha, noting how quickly Inuyasha was growing.

'Now that I think about it, Hitori really is small! Inuyasha is growing so quickly! I wonder if that means the spell is working. I wonder if soon Inuyasha will outgrow Hitori, I mean even now he's not much bigger at all then Inuyasha!'

Kagome pulled Hitori's pants off and examined his feet.

'He's so small but how the heck did he learn to walk with feet and legs as tiny as his?'

Kagome unknowingly placed her hands on his toes and began to toss his legs up and down in her arms. Hitori gave her a curious look. Kagome snapped out of her daydreaming and blushed while apologizing.

"Sorry Mommy just got carried away for a second."

Kagome laid Hitori on his back removing his diaper. Hitori stuck his thumb in his mouth, while Kagome picked him up and gently placed him in the water.

"There we go. Better?"

Kagome asked while Hitori looked at his watery surroundings like all babies he patted the water then began to spalsh in it while giggling. Kagome giggled along with him, then began to smother her hands on Hitori's scalp with the soap. She figured a little head scrub might help. Hitori groaned when she reached the bumped spot.

"I know, it's ok Mama's not going to hurt you."

Kagome cooed softly while she did her best to scrub around it. Hitori sat still, almost falling asleep from the soothing rhythem that Kagome's fingers made across his head. After Kagome scrubbed his body she noted that his thumb was still in his mouth.

"You like that in your mouth? Hmm?"

Kagome asked playfully while smiling. Hitori turned to her sucking then looked back down. Kagome messages his shoulders then kissed his cheek.

"Time to come out now."

Kagome whispered softly while gripping him gently around his slippery waist. Hitori began to wiggle his legs, babble and shiver.

"Aaaaa...Mama!"

Kagome quickly wrapped him up in a towel while rocking him.

"Shhh, it's ok. Mommy will get you dry."

'I'm so cold! The water was so warm, why am I not warm anymore?'

Hitori wondered while Kagome dried his body and wrapped his head in a towel. It felt funny so he tried clawing at it. Kagome gently removed his hand before he tore a hole or tore the whole towel apart.

"No Hitori. Leave it, your hair needs to dry. Besides you don't want to make me use the 'blower' again do you?"

Hitori cringed at the thought. What Kagome meant by 'blower' was a blow-drier of course, and the warm air felt soothing on his back but when he had his head bent down for a long time and had the hot air come in contact with his delicate skin it didn't feel so nice anymore so he hated it.

"No..."

Hitori stated quietly. Kagome smiled with an expression saying 'good' and rewrapped the towel. Hitori still cringed at how tight it felt but thought it better then the 'blower'. Kagome stood next to him and kissed him on the cheek, happy at his 'corroporation'.

"Besides, after Mommy removes the towel your hair will be all nice and dry, then it'll bake that special sweet smelling scent into that head of yours!"

In the middle of her statment Hitori had stuck his hand back in his mouth again. Kagome sighed at how cute she thought that was and how short his attention span is.

"Aaaabaa..."

Hitori babbled while reaching for a bottle of lotion that was close to him.

"Sigh' I guess Mommy better get you changed then right?"

Hitori took his hand out of his mouth and faced Kagome long enough to say,

"No."

Was Hitori's 'bold' response.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?"

Kagome soon found out.

"Aaah eeeh..."

Hitori wiggled his legs, Kagome looked down and saw a yellow stream flowing across the changing table and on it's way to the floor. Kagome quickly grabbed some toilet paper to wipe up the mess.

"Ohhh! Hitori! Mama's sorry!"

Kagome cooed while wipping Hitori's legs with his baby wipes. Hitori felt a bit ashamed of himself, for not warning Kagome of his 'accident' better then he had. But Kagome seemed to keep insisting that it was her fault and he didn't understand why.

"Ok let's get your diaper on before that happens again ok?"

Hitori responded by kicking his legs, back to his old happy self again once he saw Kagome's smile.

"Hmm! Gonna make mama wrestle you in your diaper again huh?"

Hitori responded with a giggle and rolled on his side. Kagome played along and smoothed his body in kisses while doing what she used to do with Inuyasha. 'Secretly' tapping and pulling the diaper together. Hitori didn't notice and was surprised when he heard Kagome chant that she was done. None the less he eagerly held his arms up for Kagome. Enjoying her warmth for just a moment, forgetting that a certain someone was now overcome with envy that he screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hitori."

Kagome gently laid Hitori back down while Kagome bent down to rock Inuyasha. Kagome turned to him motioning for him to follow. When they got downstairs Inuyasha's cries were reduced to sniffles.

'I'm starting to wonder if there's a pattern with when I hold Hitori and Inuyasha suddenly crying.'

Kagome didn't take much time to ponder it. She had another bottle ready and patted her lap for Hitori to come to her. Kagome placed Inuyasha in his infant seat. All were sitting on the floor. She used her foot to rock it back and forth. Hitori nervously climbed into her lap. He knew that there was no way Inuyasha wasn't about to fuss again. Hitori held on for a moment cringing then let go. Kagome stared at him puzzled.

'Oh, he probably thinks Inuyasha's about to cry and is getting ready to jump out of my lap.'

"Hitori..."

Kagome whispered while drawing him closer to her body. Kagome positioned him 'cradle style' and put the bottle to his mouth and sat there staring at him softly while he sucked. Inuyasha of course turned and stared but as he watched Hitori for the slightest moment he didn't feel envy, Hitori to him looked kind of cute positioned that way in Kagome's arms. But of course seconds later he shook his head and 'snapped out of it'. Growling softly to himself.

"All done my baby?"

Kagome cooed softly to the drowsy looking Hitori. Hitori belched quietly, Kagome giggled. Hitori began to yawn and stretch and snuggled into Kagome's chest. Kagome brought him closer and began rubbing his back.

"Your a tired baby aren't you?"

Kagome asked softly while continually rubbing Hitori's back.

"Yawn...Mama...No..."

Kagome's face formed a grin.

"Yeeeees you are!"

Kagome said in a sing-song voice. Kagome got up from the floor, grabbing Inuyasha on the way of course and headed up stairs. She dropped Hitori off on her bed while she placed Inuyasha in his cradle. Inuyasha babbled softly at Kagome.

"Mwah, just for a little while ok?"

Meaning she decided they would all lye on their beds for awhile. Kagome turned back towards Hitori smiling while she pulled the covers over the both of them.

"It's nappy time. Close your eyes."

Kagome whispered. As usual Hitori had something to say about that.

"No."

Kagome smiled.

"I think you mean 'Hai' Mwah, go sleepy now!"

"Haaaaaai! Haaaaai!"

"Hahaha! Yes Hitori hai, now go to sleep."

Kagome drew the giggling boy closer into her arms and rocked him while softly singing in his ear. Soon his breathing became even and he was still and quiet. Kagome watched him sleep in her arms for awhile before closing her eyes to rest for awhile herself.

All were asleep, even Inuyasha.

A/N: Things seem to be buppy between Hitori and Inuyasha, there will be a time where there'll be a climax for that but for now we can entertain ourselves with Inuyasha's selfishness. (Noticing any similarities in personality, I mean the old Inuyasha was an envious figure! Don't worry no sin, goes unpunished)


	4. Backstage Drama

**_Backstage Drama_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N:

I've come to realize that even though people read this chapter to read the story not the author's note (I used to almost never read these) but for those of you who do, I figured you guys deservered to read A/N's with a little more 'humanness' in them (As in I want you to remember that there's still a person inside of me lol) Also as for the rewiews and many PM's I recieve I truly do enjoy them! The PM's I especially appreciate because you as the readers took your own personal time to type a brief message of encouragement or praise on the story, some of them really do make me melt or better make my day! A head's up on the story however, as you all should know me by now, there'll be a few climaxes in the story, depending on your views of personal matters some may find it sad, or a bit heartbraking and others may just want to read what happens next, whichever I hope you do enjoy! One last thing, i'm often afraid though I can take it that possibly a loyal reader will flame me for me writing something they "didn't like", just to remind you all and with past books and FF's i'm sure **you** may know that sometimes the events that aren't so "likeable" **can** and _**will**_ ultimately lead to the very "Lovely" happy ending, but most importantly the important changes/revelations in a character that make the ending "good". (besides where's the fun in having a character remain "static" the whole story?)

ALSO! Look on my homepage, for a "different" point of view of how Hitori and InuYasha look. (It's on the page of the profile in the gallery section, I colored it)

* * *

Now what you all came for: 

_Kagome drew the giggling boy closer into her arms and rocked him while softly singing in his ear. Soon his breathing became even and he was still and quiet. Kagome watched him sleep in her arms for awhile before closing her eyes to rest for awhile herself._

_All were asleep, even Inuyasha._

Two weeks passed, the supposed rivalry for Hitori seemed to die down just a bit but things still happened. Hair/ear snatching small things as that. Once or twice Hitori got whacked with a rattle.

In that time Suki had come to Kagome informing her of a baby commercial audition that she had high hopes Inuyasha would pass for. Hitori was distressed that day since he had to be left behind but none the less became cheerful once he saw Kagome's face again.

Hitori had his face pressed against the window and ran to Kagome as soon as she came in the door and latched onto her legs. Kagome giggled, Inuyasha of course was grouchy but only because he was tired and had a long day surrounded by many annoying and 'smelly' people.

"Waaaaaaah!"

Inuyasha began crying. Kagome began to attempt soothing him but his crying only got louder.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Uhh…."

Kagome grunted slightly, while trying to think above all the chaos. The noises seemed to be smothering her train of thought and she was forgetting everything she had to do.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MAMA!"

Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you both just……BE QUIET!"

Hitori stopped shouting, Inuyasha dimmed down his crying for a moment to look at Kagome. Even he was a bit afraid of the expression on her face. Hitori lowered his head and walked away.

"Hitori….'sigh'!"

Kagome went after Hitori and then embraced him, apologizing while squeezing his body very tightly.

"Mama's just had a long and tiring day and so's Inuyasha. I'm really sorry."

Kagome said softly. Hitori still kept quiet just in case she went off again.

"Hitori……you don't have to do that, it's ok, I'm fine now."

Kagome said noticing how quiet he was being. To prove her point she picked him up and began to play face games with him. Mama had taken Inuyasha upstairs so he could nap.

"Look at the baby's face! It so cute!"

Kagome said in her playful baby tone.

"Ba-ba."

Kagome stopped picked him up while letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"Hitori want his ba-ba? Ok Mommy will get it."

Kagome said softly while carrying him into the kitchen. Hitori felt so relaxed, he wanted to fall asleep but he was still hungry, he didn't like sleeping on an empty stomach. Hitori reached behind pulling a few strands of Kagome's hair while gently stroking them. He didn't know why but he had an obsession with hair, often he would pat and run his fingers through his own layers of silky hair.

"Hitori like mama's hair, hmm?"

"Aaaaeeeh!"

Hitori babbled happily while Kagome cooed to him giggling. Hitori was getting more hyper and began kicking.

"Hitori!"

Kagome said lazily. She put him in the old cradle position and bounced him up and down with her arm. Kagome quickly retrieved Hitori's bottle and held it close to his mouth.

"Mmm mm!"

Hitori grunted while shaking his head. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But you said you wanted it."

Even though he was hungry, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, because he had just realized that his pacifier was missing. But Kagome didn't realize that.

"Too bad, your drinking it anyway!"

Kagome held the tip of the bottle and aimed it close to Hitori's lips and gently knuged the tip against his bottom lip. Being a baby they both knew that when something shaped like the bottle was, a baby would always unwillfully suck on it.

"There see? Mommy told you you'd drink it!"

Kagome teased while Hitori now willingly drank.

"Mmm..."

Hitori moaned, it had been a long day, but being in Kagome's arms like this, made the the long day weigh down on his body and make him sleepy. Hitori held waved his hand around until he gently rested it in the center of Kagome's chest. Kagome smiled warmly at Hitori.

"Ohhh! Is the little baby sleepy?"

Hitori held on to Kagome tighter, trying to cuddle up to her warmth.

"Awwww! I love you Hitori!"

Kagome cooed softly while she repositioned him near her neck, so he was now leaning on her. Hitori had finished his bottle, Kagome was walking around the kitchen and living room with Hitori dosing off in her arms, while her hand rested comfortably ontop of his neck.

'Mama...I love you too...'

Hitori was so happy to hear it, he had been wondering for awhile if this had still been so. Instantly his body was able to relax and he just let himself go and snuggled comfortably into Kagome and closed his eyes.

"Good night, my Hitori."

Kagome whispered softly into Hitori's ears while she covered him up and bent down to give him a good night kiss, while smoothing her fingers against his cheeks. Kagome smiled at Hitori's now unconsicious form, while she gently held onto his face.

'Such a beautiful face...even if he is a boy.'

Kagome thought while giggling to herself. Kagome bent down a final time, kissed Hitori's lips then quietly left the room. Meanwhile in Kagome's room, Inuyasha lay half asleep, he had a strong urge to wake up, he was a bit frightened. Surprising for someone of his character but none the less he was still a tiny infant, and all he wished for, was for someone to hold him and make him feel secure, having a clear image of who in his mind, Inuyasha opened his eyes, turned his head slowly observing his surroundings. About 2 seconds later he began to fuss and whine steadily, kicking his legs gently in front of him.

'Ma'ue! Ma'ue! MA'UE!'

Inuyasha shouted in his head, as he got louder and louder. Kagome had just closed opened the door to her room, when she saw the cradle shacking ever so slightly, but hearing the not so slight sounds of Inuyasha. Kagome's face lit up at the baby's face however as she picked him up.

"Ohh! What's the matter huh?"

Kagome cooed softly while she bounced around in her arms. She was finally back. Inuyasha didn't know why nor did he really appreciate how frightened or how fussy he'd get/ let himself get whenever Kagome disappeared from sight.

A/N: Normal babies that young haven't grasped the concept that when a person is out of sight that they still 'exist' (But this is why Inuyasha is fussy like he is, he knows Kagome still 'exists' but natural baby instinct tells him she's doesn't or isn't coming back)

"Shhh! Shhh! It's ok, mommy's here!"

Kagome said softly while rubbing Inuyasha's back as he gripped tightly to Kagome. His chin rested on her shoulder while Kagome walked around her room with him, this was slowly beginning to calm him down. Kagome turned her head towards him and smiled.

"You ok? Huh?"

Kagome spoke slowly to Inuyasha. Though Inuyasha couldn't actually understand what Kagome was saying, since no baby was born with an automatic understanding of language,(thought he now knew a few words) but he knew by her tone and smile that she was trying to make him feel better. Kagome gently pressed the tip of her right pointer finger against Inuyasha's very chubby lips and giggled softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, he wondered what she was laughing about.

A/N: That last paragraph excludes REAL animals

"Nana forgot to give you your pacifier, no wonder why you were screaming so loud."

Kagome said gently while she looked around for Inuyasha's pacifier. For some reason she had a feeling to poke her head in the hallway.

"What's this thing doing out here?"

Kagome sighed and walked into the bathroom, washed it off throughly with hot water and inserted it into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha looked at it curiously...it wasn't his binky. But that didn't seem to be too much of a problem, Inuyasha happily sucked with snickering to himself. All those thoughts were forgotten once Kagome began to rock him to sleep. Inuyasha finally became peaceful and content, but so much more this time that he felt a strong sense of security around Kagome, stronger then before. However if he were to see Kagome leave his precense he would become very distressed.

The next morning Hitori, waited for Kagome to come in as usual and dress him, but she was very late and Hitori was beginning to feel that unpleasant sense again. He was sure she'd come in, for he heard her all morning running around the halls. Sounding very excited about something.

"Mama they called! He made it in!"

Hitori was very confused about what Kagome meant, she had been happily announcing things like that for a while now and Hitori was beginning to get a little impatient at Kagome not bothering to see if he was alright.

'Why's Mama not coming in he'ah?'

Before Hitori could think about anything else, the door knob turned, Hitori's face lit up but he sighed when he saw that it wasn't Kagome but her mother. Mama smiled slightly at Hitori, not noticing the disappointment on his face. He was also a little upset because his binky had been missing since yesterday and he still had no idea where he might've left it. Mama was trying to dress Hitori quickly, so she seemed a bit impatient when Hitori would slow her down.

'Oww!'

Hitori shouted in his head, he was being dressed way too fast.

"Mama! Come here a sec!"

Mama set Hitori down on his bed and then ran out of the room. Hitori sat on the bed quietly, wondering what was going on. Mama had put his shoes on, so that told him that they were going somewhere. Since he didn't have his pacifier he decided to take his blanket for comfort instead.

Just then Mama came back. Hitori stood on the floor and stared, she didn't notice the blanket rolled up underneith one of his arms. Mama walked over to Hitori and lifted him into her arms. She didn't say anything, Hitori sat still in her arms, he saw Kagome holding Inuyasha one the way to the car, he began to reach for her, but no one seemed to hear him.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep during the car ride, Hitori stared out the window, he could see Kagome's reflection in the mirror but he wondered why she hadn't tried to turn around and say anything to him.

"Mama..."

Hitori whispered quietly. Kagome appeared as if she were asleep, so he tried again, a little louder this time.

"Mama?"

"Shhh!"

Mama shushed sternly, while she still kept her eyes on the road.

"Quiet, your mommy's sleeping! Don't disturb her."

Hitori sat back and didn't utter another sound. Eventually the vibrations of the car lulled him to sleep. Before he knew it he was awoken.

'Wha's Mama at?'

Hitori sniffed and then looked around, Kagome was gone. He began to kick and fuss in his carseat. Mama was still in the car.

"Shhh! Calm down! It's alright, Mama's just inside."

Kagome had saw that Hitori was sleeping and didn't want to disturb him, so she asked Mama to sit and wait in the car for a little while with Hitori.

"Come, we're going inside now."

Mama said while unloading Hitori out of his carseat, then stood him up on the ground. Mama sighed when she saw him lagging behind again.

"What are you doing?"

Mama asked Hitori while saw watched him stand on his tippy toes, pulling on something. Mama saw that he was only pulling out his blanket.

"Why do you need that for? Give it here."

Mama said while holding her hand out. Hitori took two steps back and held his precious blanket closer to him.

"No!"

Mama raised her eyebrows at him, a bit surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Hitori, stop being silly and give it here! Your either going to lose it or it's going to get very dirty, now hand it over!"

Hitori's eyes were beginning to gleam from the oncoming tears.

"NO!"

Mama lost patience with him and reached forward and with one good tug yanked the blanket out of his hands. Hitori fell on his bottom, he didn't notice the pain from that. Hitori looked at his hands then up at Mama who now had the blanket tucked under her arm, she had a small frown on her face.

"Let's go."

Mama stated simply, Hitori, bowed his head and got up, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. But once they got inside the building or rather 'the set', Hitori was amazed and awe struck by all the amazing machines and smells. There were lots of people walking around, he noticed a few of them were holding babies and "talking to themselves" through a 'headband'. Then he saw Kagome with Inuyasha in a shirt and diaper being powdered in the face by a tall woman with short jet black hair, glasses and bright red lips. She noticed Hitori staring at her. The lady turned to him and smiled.

"Oh aren't you just the cutest!"

Hitori stared at her with his big amber eyes, but what could see was the most beautiful shade of violet for eyes and a small head of black silky fuzz. Her smile got bigger when she saw Hitori's 'ears'.

"Ohhh! His ears stick out in the most adoreable way!"

Hitori scrunched his face up in pain, she wasn't really pulling his ears, instead she was pulling **hard** on his cheeks.

"Too bad you aren't in the commercial we could use an extra cutie like you in there."

The lady said before turning back to powdering Inuyasha.

"Oh shoot! No more!"

The red lipped lady starting talking to herself through her headband.

"Hey Ronnie, I need some more powder!"

"Yes Diane."

CLICK

Diane turned back to Kagome and smiled while chuckling.

"Sorry, it's hard getting good help here these days!"

Kagome smiled slightly, but was still feeling very nervous on the inside about how Inuyasha would do with the other 7 babies in the commercial. 5 minutes later an elderly lady with a box of powder came looking a bit nervous standing there.

"Where were you? Honestly Ronnie you're getting slower and slower each day!"

The older woman bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Diane, i'll try to be faster next time."

Diane rolled her eyes and mumbled

"You always say that."

Hitori watched as the red lipped lady was talking in a mean way towards the 'poor looking old lady'.

"Your dismissed now."

Diane waved her fingers at Ronnie dismissing her. Hitori continued staring at her, she just happened to look in Hitori's direction, for a moment their eyes met, Hitori stood there, something felt strange, like he felt some sort of connection towards this woman. Ronnie gave him a small smile before turning around and walking in the other direction. Hitori noticed that unlike most older people he'd seen her eyes looked just as pretty as a person Kagome's age would look, then her face wasn't too overcome by wrinkles, but her face had stress written all over it. Hitori wondered if she was sad.

"Hitori come."

Mama interrupted his thoughts, Hitori snapped out of his daze and quickly caught up with Mama. Later on, after Mama had gone back home, because she wasn't aloud on the set. So it was just Hitori, Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was rocking Inuyasha back and forth, giving him many hugs and kisses. So he thought, why couldn't he have at least one kiss? Or at least be held in Kagome's arms just for a moment.

"Aaaaaeehhh..."

Hitori babbled softly, trying desparately to get Kagome's attention. He hadn't had the chance to at least sit down with her all day, he wanted to at least be held just for a moment. That's wasn't too much to ask.

"Mama?"

But as he tried calling her over and over she didn't seem to hear him, she didn't even turn around or look up, not indicating at all that she heard anything at all. Hitori was getting impatient and tried harder. This time tugging slightly on her skirt. Kagome felt something on her, but she didn't look away from Inuyasha.

"Mama!"

Hitori said with his voice raised slightly. Unfortunately he shouted loud enough that Inuyasha woke up.

"Waaaaaaaah!"

Kagome now had her full attention back on Inuyasha.

"Ohhh! Shhh! It's ok Inuyasha!"

Kagome held him close, to her chest while rocking him. Hitori was now upset, all he was trying to do was get Kagome to at least look at him, but Inuyasha had to go and ruin it! A few moments he was calm, Kagome had her eyes closed while Inuyasha leaned near her shoulder, he was facing Hitori. Hitori's eyes widened in horror, his yellow blanket **and his** binky were on Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face formed a smile. Hitori's eyes began to water, he had been looking for his binky, and then Mama had taken his blanket and given it to _**him**_?!

'THA'S MINE!'

Hitori shouted in his mind, he jumped on Kagome's legs and grabbed Inuyasha. Kagome was alarmed by the sudden impact, but what alarmed her more was seeing Hitori on her lap grabbing Inuyasha around his head, trying to get his pacifier and blanket back. Kagome was too shocked she didn't react right away.

'You take mama away then my blankey and binky?'

Hitori thought angerily, while he yanked the binky out Inuyasha's mouth, which caused him to start crying then tried to unravel the blanket he was in. They were in a dressing room so lucikly no one was witnessing these things, but the door was open. Kagome finally got over her shock and yanked Hitori off Inuyasha and herself.

"HITORI! STOP IT NOW!"

Kagome shouted. That's all it took for Hitori to stop and be quiet. Kagome never looked more mad. Inuyasha now clung while crying 'in agony'.

"It's ok!"

Kagome tried in a vain attempt to settle Inuyasha down. Hitori held Kagome's leg, attempting to show he was sorry. Inuyasha saw him coming close again and screamed, purposely getting more dramatic. Hitori tried his hardest to get Kagome's attention.

"MAAAAMAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kagome finally just lost it.

"HITORI SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!"

Inuyasha dimmed down his crying just a bit. Hitori was deadly silent now. Kagome looked like she could emit steam from her ears any moment, her face was red with fury. HItori was still clutching her leg. Kagome began to yanked his hands off of her leg. Hitori tried holding on.

"HITORI! OFF!"

Hitori stared up at Kagome in disbelief, she had never refused him before.

"Mama..."

Hitori said quietly while walking towards her again.

"NO! Hitori...Just...just GO!"

Kagome shouted while pointing, she wasn't looking where she was pointing which was unknowingly towards the still open door. Hitori quietly sniffled, digesting what Kagome had just said. Kagome didn't realize the damage she had just done, by saying what she had just said. Inuyasha watched slighlently, no longer feeling so happy about what he had just caused. Hitori began to back away from Kagome, his eyes completely hidden by his bangs, and turned around facing the opposite direction.

Just then at 'just the right time' one of the people of the casting team stepped in.

"Mrs. Higurashi there ready for you now."

Kagome had almost forgotten, the whole reason they were here.

"Oh, all right."

Kagome said softly. She took one glance at Hitori.

"I'm sorry ma'am only he can go. The little fellow will be perfectly fine on his own, I'll have Ronnie check on him later."

Kagome nodded towards the man and adjusted Inuyasha in her arms while she walked away. She was still too upset to come up with any other suggestions. Inuyasha continued looking at Hitori, who turned around for a moment to watch Kagome leave, taking a good look. Kagome turned as well, their eyes met for a moment, Hitori trying to pour his sorrow and desparate yearning for attention into that moment but to no avail. Kagome shook her head and walked out the door. Just before she disappeared completely, Hitori met Inuyasha's eyes, Hitori still had the same look of sadness on his face, but what Hitori didn't notice was that smirk that he used to wear around him was gone. Kagome did feel really bad about the way she had yelled at him, but she thought it would do him some good to think about 'what he had done'.

Hitori was now alone, but he was adjusting quickly to it, because this was how things were going to be from now on. Kagome had indeed made a mistake in her choice of words, to a dog, or someone with the blood intergrated into them, the word "go" can be the most wrong thing to say when feeling upset towards them. To Hitori being so young he thought Kagome meant 'go as in _**go'. (A/N: like when your telling someone to 'leave)**_

'I knew it...Mama doesn't wan me...'

Hitori stood up slowly.

"O'gey...I...go..."

Hitori said to no one in particular, as he slowly walked out of the room. Hitori saw Kagome just down the hall, he took one very last look at her, Inuyasha happened to be looking in his direction again, he wondered what Hitori was doing. His hearing was good enough to hear Hitori speak,

"Bye...Mama..."

Hitori sniffled then continued on his way. Inuyasha wondered if he was supposed to be doing that, he began fussing trying to get Kagome's attention.

"What? What is it Inuyasha?"

He tried to get Kagome to look in the direction Hitori was, but by the time she got the hint, Hitori was already gone.

* * *

A question you might have: The old lady wasn't just random. (Though Diane was) 

A/N: I know this was a bit sad, but don't worry Kagome is not going to start abusing him! But in this story all three of them will learn important lessons. (Does that help? Or am I starting to sound too much like a preschool story reader? lol) hope you enjoyed reading at least part of this chapter. And no I won't consider it weird if you say 'Great chappie update soon!' in your review.


	5. Lost and Found?

_**Lost and found?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"What? What is it Inuyasha?"

He tried to get Kagome to look in the direction Hitori was, but by the time she got the hint, Hitori was already gone.

**A/N: **The plot of this story will NOT I repeat will NOT be the same as the one in book 1. just to clear that up before anyone begans to wonder. Hopefully you guys will like the **parts** of this chapter.

If anyone's ever curious the song I was listening to while writing this was "Chasing cars" by Snowpatrol. (music really helps me when writing, but sometimes I prefer silence, I don't listen to the lyrics, the music helps create "mood" for me)

Did you know Tokyo as big as it is, is actually one of the world's safetest cities? Japan has a very low murder rate, the U.S is MUCH higher.

* * *

Hitori walked slowly through the crowds, not one person glanced down or even seemed to notice the little child beneath them, Hitori felt even lonelier knowing this. What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to go? He had no idea, he let his feet just lead him to where ever. So without thinking he reached the entrance of the building. The sliding doors automatically opened when they decected Hitori's precense. Hitori sighed and just kept walking. In no time he was in the parking lot, then down the street on the sidewalk, which was unusually barren that day. Hitori turned his head constantly, to passing cars, but he didn't run in the road. 

'Mama say no wal'ing in the road.'

Hitori stared off into space for a moment, when he thought about Kagome again.

'Mama...'

"Sob..."

Hitori squatted towards the ground, crying, but only briefly. Hitori realized that there was absolutely no point in crying over something he could not change.

'Mama cho'us...E'nu'asha...Mama loves E'nu'asha...'

Hitori wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. Even though his eyes felt like they would burst at any minute. But then he remembered something, it brought a frown to his face.

'Jus li'e when Mama...'

_"Why……Inuyasha…..?"_

_Kagome's eyes began to water._

_"HAH! As if you crying is going to change a thing, you sorry excuse for a women!"_

_Kagome tried chocking back a dam of tears that was about ready to fall._

_"Just looking at you makes me sick….Don't know what man would ever love the likes of you!"_

_Kagome was silent for a moment taking in his every word._

_"It's like you said a remake is always a knock off right?"_

_Kagome couldn't hold back anymore of her tears after that comment._

_'Remake is always a knock off huh? I guess then I was a pretty awful imitation of Kikyo then wasn't I?'_

_"Do you really m-mean all that?"_

_"Yes wench I do and if you don't stop asking all those idiotic questions I'll crush your damn child right here and now!"_

_Kagome still couldn't move until,_

_"DAMN IT WENCH DON'T YOU CARE IF I KILL THIS BABY OR NOT?"_

_Kagome looked up with a fearful expression, Inuyasha knew he got to her._

_"….THEN REMOVE THE DAMN ROSARY!"_

'She was gonna le' him huwt me...'

Hitori began to wonder if Kagome had ever cared about him at all. As the day carried on, Hitori continued walking through various parts of the city, covering impressive ground for someone his size. Hitori came upon a park, that had a large playground nearby. Hitori decided it wouldn't hurt to walk over there. It looked like there was a playgroup fieldtrip going on, there were at least 30 screaming toddlers and a few infants. Hitori watched their gleeful expressions, as a few of them ran to their mothers. Hitori wanted to look away but was drawn to the site of one of the children and their mother as she held her child close.

'Mama did'en even wan me to to'sh heu...' (didn't want me to touch her)

"Children! Lunch time!"

All at once the kids tackled each other to get first dibs on their favortite flavors/combinations of food and drinks. One of the daycare ladies, noticed Hitori, there were so many toddlers with them she didn't realize that Hitori wasn't with them. She smiled softly, food in hand as she approached Hitori and bent down, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. Hitori's eyes widened slightly.

"Why aren't you eating little boy? Aren't you hungry?"

Hitori stared at the young girl, confused at her question. The daycare lady realized that she wasn't going to get any answer so simply held the cheese sandwhich, cookie and juicebox out for Hitori, for him to take.

"You take this anyway ok?"

The daycare lady said while placing the contents in Hitori's tiny hands. She then stood up and smiled then went on her way. Hitori sighed again. What was he expecting out of that? It was almost as if for a moment he was _hoping _but that proved to be foolish thinking. None the less Hitori wondered over to a nearby tree and relaxed against the stump as he ate his lunch, he hadn't noticed how hungry he was, now that he had something to eat the hunger hit him full force. Once he finished, Hitori wondered over towards the swings, he used to love the swings, but now there was no one to push him, so what was the fun in them now? He went on one anyway, he struggled to climb in at first, because he was used to Kagome situating him in first. (He was on the regular swings, not the kiddie swings)

'Is no't the same...'

Hitori thought as he sat motionless on the swing, swinging his feet gently back and forth, trying to get the swing to move but to no avail. Hitori noticed the skies were beginning to look grey, then he inhaled his surroundings and that's all he needed to be told, that it was going to rain. A few minutes later his predictions came into play as soft rumbling sounds began to fill the sky. A few of the children from the playgroup, were frightened, some ran to their mothers, crying hysterically into their arms for comfort. Slowly the group began gathering and headed in the opposite direction. Hitori was alone again. But he didn't sit dwelling on that thought too much longer, the sky for the sky was sending threats for him to move. Hitori walked down a cold and kind of dark alley, he wasn't frightened, he was too depressed for that.

The sky went from a grayish blue to now inky blot black as the storm progressed. The rain appeared to be dumped from the sky. Hitori tried to quickly find a sport to stay dry, somewhere to stand under. He saw a pile of cardboard boxes standing up tall enough for him to fit in, so 'conveinently' in the middle of the alley.

'No mo' we't.' (no more wet)

Hitori eagerly crawled under the shelter of the boxes, but just as he was about to sit back, he felt his hand touch something furry and warm. He wasn't alone and to his horror immediatly after feeling this creature stur he heard a deep unwelcoming growl. Hitori turned his head slowly. He was now face to face with a vicious dobermen dog. He was no unhealthy looking dog either.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG

The dog growled while he got into a pouncing stance, Hitori immediatly turned in the other direction and ran. He ran faster then he ever had in his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hitori screamed while he ran, his adrenaline was really pushing it's self out, because of his overwhelming fear of being pounced on by the dobermen. Tears fell from his eyes, he wanted anything but to be in a situation like this.

'No...p'ease...'

Hitori opend up his mouth and called out for someone unexpected.

"MAMA!"

Once Hitori realized what he said, he wondered why he had said it, no one was coming to save him. Just then, Hitori slid, upon a slippery part of the ground and fell forward on his stomach while sliding forward. Hitori being in such shock that he was still moving he did the only thing that seemed logical in this situation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Screaming of course. Hitori was capable at sliding at the speed and rate he was, because of how fast he had been running. But as he kept sliding, a sort of tunnel that went in a downward direction underground. Hitori was trying his hardest to steer his path in another direction so he wouldn't fall in, he stopped himself in time, but then he realized the dog was quickly catching up and approaching him fast. He just let himself fall backwards. Hitori flipped onto his back with one of his legs curled up, sliding all the way down, until the end of the tunnel came. Hitori hit the ground on his back, while his leg was still curled up behind him.

"Owww...sob..."

Hitori's leg hurt really bad. The spain spazed up horribly when he tried standing.

"Ahh!"

Hitori let himself sit, he wondered what he was going to do. He didn't know so he just sat there, listening to the sounds above. Hitori was still paralized with fear then too over something else getting him, so he stayed put for a little while.

"And CUT!"

The director shouted, to the cameraman.

"Ok! Great! Great everyone! You may all have a break now."

The real mothers of the babies eagerly emerged from the back of the set and scooped up each of their babies. Kagome smiled proudly at Inuyasha.

"Oh sweetie! Mwah! You did great!"

"Aaaaaah!"

Kagome cooed to Inuyasha who cooed back. But amidst all the happiness, his face fell slightly when he was brought back to how 'scary' mama had looked earlier when she had shouted at Hitori. While Inuyasha did feel some guilt for what had happened but,

'He fault! Make Mama ma'da!' (madder)

But he was young so he didn't understand fully what had happened, the guilt was eating away at him, but he tried to cover it up and make himself feel better by telling himself that Hitori made things worse for himself and that he had **_absolutely nothing_** to do witih it. That didn't mean though that Inuyasha didn't feel the guilt, even after trying to assure himself.

"You hungry Inuyasha hmm?"

Kagome's voice took him away from all thoughts of guilt, as his focus went back onto 'normal' things, he couldn't help but notice how his left leg began hurting. Meanwhile, Hitori got on his hands and good knee and began to crawl, through the long and seemingly endless tunnels. Hitori stared off into space even as he moved, still frightened at not knowing where exactly he was going but kept trying to reassure himself at the same time that 'this' was better then staying put in a scary spot.

''It' hawts...st'o bad...'

Hitori thought while still trying to crawl, he was about to give up again when he looked infront of himself, there seemed to be a light at the end. Hitori felt some relief at seeing this, the tunnel had been really dark, too dark for his comfort, even though he could see better then the average human. Even though he was close, due to Hitori's putting such great effort into moving without stopping, the tunnel seemed to expand longer and farther then it actually was. None the less once he reached the end, he was greeted with a light downpour of rain. Since he didn't want to go back into the sewer he decided to just keep moving, since the rain was just a mere drizzle anyway.

But as time past, the sky began to drain more and more of it's contents down upon Hitori, he had come to a spot where many humans lived, he knew this because he could hear and smell many familiar smells and sounds. Hitori's senses were able to really familiarize with the environment, making him 'remember' again. Hitori saw a tree, above him, next to a fence, as he got closer he noticed the tree **was within **so was almost gravely disappointed, but then he looked further on and noticed that one of the pickets was broken, the bottom half was missing, enough so he could easily fit through. Hitori didn't see a problem in just sheltering under the tree, he wasn't intruding on anyone anyways. Hitori pushed aside the chipped wood and climbed under the tree.

"OWW!"

Hitori shouted outloud, while he tried to pull his legs in with him. It was too much so he just let his legs dangle out in the rain. He sat silently as he watched his legs be hopelessly drenched in water, while listening to the rain pounding overhead, considering himself blessed at the moment that at least he wasn't 'out in it'. He looked on to the house, there were several lights on inside, he wondered who it was who resided inside. Whoever they were they were really lucky to have a house to stay in during times like these.

"Mama..."

Hitori whispered, off somewhere in the distance he could here the soft commands of a mother to her 'pups' calling them inside, then along with that, smelling the plesant soothing aroma of hot chocolate. A figure unnoticeably appeared at the backyard glass doors, forgetting something outside and being quick to retrieve it. The figure hardly noticed the lone Hitori sitting or rather slumping against the tree. Hitori was overcome with fear once more, he held his breath or tried to reduce his breathing, afraid to make even a single breath. He held it in too long, and painted for breath but slumped forward, silently squealing in pain but deepening it by accidently bumping his bad leg against a twig.

SNAP

"Uhh..."

Hitori quietly grunted, that one snap seemed to draw the figures attention towards Hitori. Hitori silently prayed that he would not be seen, but even he knew there wasn't a chance of that happening as he saw the figure focus her vision on him and then finally bend down and draw the curtain of leaves, seperating them apart. Hitori stood still, not moving an inch, while just looking at the person who had 'discovered' him. Hitori's nose began to twitch, taking in the scent of the person who stood before him, his eyes widened, he recognized this smell, the person the face.

'Take'up la'dy?' (Take up lady or Make up lady)

'Ronnie' was wondering the same thing about him as well, where had this child come from? What was he doing here? Neither made a move, sound or friendly greeting, the two just say there staring at each other, as if waiting for one to explain themseleves.

* * *

A/N: I know I usually only update once a month but i'm TRYING to get better at it, since i'm still busy with other things in life, that doesn't mean I forget about these stories oh heaven's no! I try to get myself to work on them more often, it's just sometimes I don't think a chapter is long enough to be posted, since I don't believe for myself that having less then 2,000 words isn't really a chapter (in my work, same doesn't go for everyone else). Don't worry I have the events for the next chapter already planned in my head, and no they aren't the most obvious but then again who knows? lol hope you got through this chapter alright...as I said it he's a child I won't be cruel to him in ways I may've been to Kagome. I do have a heart, but yes I do warn you though with all of my stories there will be 'climaxes'. 


	6. She realized he was gone

**She realized he was gone...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_'Take'up la'dy?' (Take up lady or Make up lady)_

_'Ronnie' was wondering the same thing about him as well, where had this child come from? What was he doing here? Neither made a move, sound or friendly greeting, the two just say there staring at each other, as if waiting for one to explain themseleves._

* * *

Hitori made not one sound, a minute had past. Eventually Ronnie regained her senses and walked close enough while holding her arms out. 

"Uhh..."

Hitori babbled silently, even though this woman appeared harmless, after what he went through he couldn't be sure, about anything anymore. Which is why the moment Ronnie's hands made contact with Hitori's body he immediatly "stiffened" and seemingly made himself heavier but both of those things went unnoticed to Ronnie as she led him quietly into the house. Ronnie not really knowing what to do with her "guest" so she set him on the kitchen counter, as she placed him down she noticed how much water was dripping from his hair and clothing.

'It wasn't raining that hard was it?'

Ronnie then noticed the stench, she lifted apart of Hitori's sleeve but immediatly took her hand back from the smell. Ronnie searched Hitori some more like if he was going through airport security. Hitori made not a single move or sound the whole time. Ronnie eventually began to notice how quiet this child was being for being handled by a stranger. She decided to speak up and see if Hitori could talk.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Hitori didn't look at Ronnie but she began to notice a change in his expression. Hitori immediatly took note that this woman spoke in the strangest tongue. Since Ronnie noticed his slight reaction she tried again but she still got nothing.

"I guess you can't talk then can you? Or maybe it's just that we speak two different languages right?"

Hitori had no idea what Ronnie said but he had a feeling she was trying to make a casual conversation with him. Hitori sat there quietly while he watched Ronnie back up to get some cloths wet for his face, as she did so she would glance at him every second to see that he was still breathing.

"Ok, let's get your face cleaned off at least."

Ronnie said gently while dabbing lightly the dirt spots on Hitori's face. Ronnie silently gazed at how terribly soaked Hitori's shoes were. She began to tug on his left foot.

"Aaaaaahh..."

Hitori quietly moaned. Ronnie took her hand away to look at his face.

"Oooh i'm sorry! Is that where it's hurting?"

Hitori began to shiver, in a way that was very noticeable.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, but I have to get that shoe off if that's where it's hurting. Don't worry i'll try to be quick about it."

Ronnie soothed, she placed one hand on Hitori's shoulder and messaged it while she used her other hand to "slide" the shoe off then she gave it one good tug and it came off.

"Aaaah!"

Ronnie smiled softly and looked at Hitori's face. She just happened to catch his gaze.

"I'm sorry but you see why I had to be quick about it now?"

Hitori continued staring, he didn't look away for once. Ronnie's smile got bigger.

"I see, so it **wasn't** so bad for you either. Now for the other shoe."

After all Hitori's wet socks and shoes were taken care of, Ronnie finally decided that this one thing **had** to come now.

"I'm sorry my child but you need a bath **bad!**"

Ronnie led him up the stairs she had long since removed the rest of Hitori's clothing except his diaper, but he was covered in a towel. After removing the towel and diaper, Hitori felt the warmth of the water come with his skin, it was at a pretty hot temperature but he didn't mind one bit, the water's hot temperature brought a welcoming sensation to his body. Ronnie noticed how his expression began to change when she dipped him in the water, she got on her knees and smiled softly.

"I'm sure that feels better, now doesn't it?"

Hitori heard her speak again and turned to her for a moment then looked back down.

'He's getting used to me.'

Ronnie noted as this same thing began happening every few moments or when she would speak to him. Ronnie then slowly of course, began to make the attempt of scrubbing Hitori's body, she reached out and gently held his arm. Hitori stopped moving again and looked from his arm to hers, then at her face, she knew she had startled him slightly. Ronnie was quick to reassure him.

"It's ok little one, i'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get you clean."

The next thing Ronnie did she feared it would cause him to be petrified with fear or disturbed in some way, but she didn't know of any other way at the moment, to show that all she wanted to do was help. So slowly Ronnie leaned forward and gave Hitori a quick but tender kiss on the forehead, then rubbed his arm. Ronnie held his arm as she felt him tighten slightly, she feared for a moment that her assumptions had come true but then she took a look at his face, he didn't seem tramatized...no it was something else, she didn't know what really. Hitori sat there silently, he was a real enigma, but none the less after a moment of two of waiting, Ronnie began to srub his arm then moved on to other parts of his body, this process continued for close to an hour, he was really covered in grime or gunk she just wanted to make sure he was "totally clean".

"Ok...heh heh...there we are! Your finally startin to smell like a person again!"

Ronnie joked while scrubbing behind Hitori's ears towards the end of his bath. Hitori, didn't just look different body wise but once again ronnie noticed a look of contentment on his face, as she was touching his ears. What Hitori didn't know was that Ronnie could "see" **everything**. Hitori didn't quite notice yet, but he did notice how nice it felt for a person who "couldn't" see his ears was scrubbing in all the "right places", Ronnie could've sworn she saw a "tiny" smile pass on his face, just for a moment.

Once Hitori's bath was over, Ronnie slowly drew him from the water and quickly wrapped him in a "baby body towel", Ronnie sat him up in her arms, but then she took a small glance at his face, he was looking at her again, Ronnie began to have a strong urge to embrace him and so she did. Surprising herself at how tight she was hugging him. Hitori momentarily forgot where he was and leaned his head against her cheek, quickly accepting the affection, but after a moment or two he realized what he was doing and felt sad again.

'Mama...'

Her face appeared in Hitori's mind once again. Ronnie began feeling the change in him again, she made Hitori face her by holding him out in front of her. She didn't get much by just looking at him but she knew because she had just embraced him like she did she got some reaction out of him. This time she positioned him in a cradle hold and began rocking him gently.

"What's the matter huh?"

Ronnie slightly cooed to Hitori, and they stayed that way for a few moments before Ronnie decided he needed to get clothed.

"I'm sorry we can't continue this "discussion" little one but you need to get dressed now."

Hitori continued to stare at her softly, while she laid him down to diaper and clothe him. Hitori even though he was only a little baby still, he wondered why this strange woman would be so "prepared" for someone like him (supply wise) when there was clearly no other babies that passed through this house. Hitori continued to sit still while he was being tended to.

"Well, aren't you a good little boy when he's getting dressed!"

Ronnie noted while she buttoned his pajamas. Hitori's pajamas were a light periwinkle color, Hitori had never felt such soft material on his body before, it was nice, it wasn't too stuffy or tight like other clothes he'd worn before. He wanted to start moving his legs again. Ronnie sat there smiling as she watched Hitori do tiny stretches with his arms and legs. Not so much activity with his left leg but she figured he'd start moving more eventually since sitting still could strain one's body if done for a long period of time.

"I see, you were just waiting for me to be done! How nice of you!"

Ronnie stated while chuckling. Ronnie then reached out for Hitori and slowly scooped him into her arms.

"Ok now little one you just wait right here and i'll have something for you to eat ok?"

Ronnie said to Hitori while she gently laid him down on a yellow blanket (similar looking to his old one) on his front in a crawling position. Ronnie stood above him for a few short moments when something hit here just before she left.

"Oh here, I don't know if you need something to "occupy" you or not but here anyway."

Hitori was looking in the other direction, he had gotten used to this woman talking to him so he didn't need to turn and face her everytime she spoke, but when he saw more of her shadow cover him he turned to look at her face. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what Ronnie had in her hand.

"There you go, you got it?"

Ronnie chuckled while Hitori momentarily just laid on his bellie, a bit shocked by what he had in his mouth. None the less after a short moment he was sucking away happily at his new pacifier.

"Ok then. I'll be right back!"

Ronnie walked back into the kitchen. Hitori finally decided to make an attempt to sit up, but when he tried to raise himself from his current position on the floor, he fell right back onto his stomach with a soft "plop" sound. Hitori tried again, only more firmly mounting his right foot into the floor to better balance himself.

"Ugghh...Mmm..."

Hitori grunted while trying to lift his weight on just one foot, since his other was virtually useless. Hitori dug his claws further into the blanket, trying to pull himself up, the only thing he was pulling was the blanket, he wasn't currently worried if it would tear, but luckily because of how he was "clawing at it" it was being rolled and bunched up. Each time Hitori felt his leg slide underneith him, he'd push on it harder to stand it back up again.

"UGggh..."

Hitori grunted loudly then quieted down from the strain. Hitori was so much into trying to sit himself up that he didn't hear Ronnie come back into the room with a warm bottle in her hands.

'Why can' I do it?'

Hitori frusterated over the issue in his mind.

"Ok, little one ready to eat?"

Ronnie cooed to Hitori, but once she looked down she was a little surprised at what she saw but none the less smiled and got onto her knees joining him.

"What'cha doin now little one?"

Ronnie asked while she listened to Hitori's grunts and watching him cling to the blanket.

"Looks like your trying to go somewhere. Where ya trying to go huh?"

Hitori heard Ronnie talking to him again, but he wasn't as interested in what she had to say this time because how "close" he was to sitting up. Which is why when he felt two arms wrap around his waist he was a bit shocked to see his hands and feet finally leave to floor.

"Ok! There, there now! That's enough of that."

Ronnie said to Hitori while adjusting him in her arms, now he really was sitting up, only his having his head supported against Ronnie's shoulder. After a moment of just staring off into space, Hitori felt his pacifier being taken out of his mouth, he silently gasped, then looked up at Ronnie, who looked back at him and smiled.

"It's ok little one, you'll get this back after we're done here ok? Besides how are you supposed to eat with this in your mouth?"

Hitori watched Ronnie as she said this but as usual didn't know what she had said and didn't know if he'd get his pacifier back. Ronnie had an idea, first she pointed to the bottle, Hitori eyed it curiously, then she made a gesture like she was drinking from it then pointed to the pacifier and pretended to suckle on it. Hitori didn't know what really that mean either, but Ronnie didn't expect him to know it this time.

'I'm hungwy.'

Hitori thought in his head, he wondered if Ronnie was really going to feed him, from the looks of it, it looked like he'd get his wish. Slowly he opened his mouth, as Ronnie lowered the tip to his lips, Hitori leaned back, closed his eyes and relaxed while he began feeding from it. The warmth from the liquid brought much relief to his body and mind, he curled his body up tighter together, in a way snuggling some more into Ronnie's arm.

"Ok! That's it for today!"

The director called out to many of the weary looking mothers. Kagome scooped up a tired looking Inuyasha into her arms, while she gently rocked him back and forth.

'Jeeze, who knew this stuff would take all day?'

Kagome thought to herself as she began walking around the not so crowded set. She felt as if she could just collapse anywhere, from how tired she felt.

"I wish I could find one of those big water jugs I saw all over this place earlier."

Kagome said silently to herself. Just then a man dressed in a "casual waiter's" uniform strutted up to her with a tray that had 8 small glasses of what looked like water.

"Would you like one ma'am?"

Kagome happily took one and gulped it down, not knowing what it was first. She realized it couldn't be water the moment the liquid slithered down her throat.

"Agghh!"

Kagome gagged silently to herself, the waiter while Kagome wasn't looking turned and smiled to himself as he walked away.

"What the hell did I just drink?"

Kagome stated to herself out loud. Kagome had found out earlier that all the cast members would be needed to stay on the set over night (beds and other necessary toiletries had been provided in their rooms for their night stays) Mama had dropped off some clothes earlier for her.

'I wonder if she came and got Hitori too.'

Then the memory from earlier hit her, and she sighed.

'Hitori…..oh was I really so horrible to you earlier?'

While Kagome was pondering these thoughts she began to feel very dizzy, then the room appeared to be…….spinning.

"Huh? What's going on? Suddenly I feel so…….oohh……."

Inuyasha had already fallen asleep in her arms so noticed nothing about his mother's swaying body. Kagome reached the knob on her door, and not a moment later she was lying on her bed, about to fall unconscious. Right before she did however she seemed to think that the teddy bear sitting on the bed was well "someone else".

"Oh Hitori…….hahaha…..your still here?"

Kagome chuckled, not really hearing what she herself was saying.

"Sweetie hehehe……I'm sorry….about….early….."

But even before she had the chance to finish her "apology" she was fast asleep, with the bear snuggled to her chest along with Inuyasha resting on top of her as well.

"Oh my little one…..it appears your appetite isn't as little as you are!"

Ronnie chuckled while she tried to burp Hitori after his second bottle. After he had finished the first one Ronnie had watched his movements for a moment, which consisted of Hitori wiggling slightly while staring at her.

Once she figured out that his staring meant he wanted more he immediately chugged down the next bottle as fast as he did the first one. But because Ronnie didn't realize that he was older then he looked she didn't realize that burping him wasn't necessary, but none the less the rhythm tic pats felt very soothing to his back, and he still did burp, it felt nice for him to burp like that.

"Oooh! Good job!"

Ronnie cooed to Hitori after his second belch. Hitori laid back again and started to wiggle his legs around.

"Heheh, what are you doing now? Are you trying to fight off the sleep?"

Hitori didn't know really what he was doing, it was like when he was on the floor, he just felt like moving around. About 20 minutes of sitting there (Ronnie had decided to watch a little tv, even though she couldn't understand half of what was going on it was funny and interesting to see the Japanese TV take on the English language and culture) She realized that Hitori began to wiggle his legs harder, not to mention his expression become scrunched. A moment later after he stopped Ronnie realized what it meant and sighed but smiled.

"Ok, I get the hint here, let's go get you changed."

Ronnie stated while chuckling. She gently adjusted Hitori's position in her arms, so his chin was now resting on her shoulder while she held his head. Ronnie was heading towards the bathroom and turned on the light when she looked down.

"Wow it's pretty wet in here from that bath I gave you. Ah well, I'll just change you in the nursery, I suppose that is what it's for after all right little one?"

Ronnie laughed out loud to Hitori. Ronnie felt Hitori move his head, she smiled knowing he heard. Hitori decided to close his eyes for a moment, he was getting drowsy but was nervous about going to sleep (despite how kind Ronnie had been to him he still felt a little bit afraid because of his situation) Ronnie sensed that Hitori was getting tired.

'Yeah this little one's getting tired alright, see if he'll fall asleep after this.'

Ronnie told herself as she laid Hitori down on his back, Hitori stared back at Ronnie with his eyes slightly squinted. The room he was now in was dark, but slowly the silhouetted objects began to reveal themselves, all of which were very familiar to him. Hitori saw a crib near by where he was laying, some toys in the corner, a swing chair like Inuyasha had and a rocking chair with a foot rester. He really was curious now as to why this strange woman had all these things…..he had thought before that it was strange that she fed, cleaned and changed him, but all this brought many more questions and a new meaning to Hitori's confusion.

Hitori was fazed at the room the entire time he was being changed, it wasn't until he felt Ronnie snap his pajamas back together and pick him did he come back to from his daydreaming.

"Jeeze, heh little one, tomorrow Auntie Ronnie will see if you like cereal!"

Ronnie cooed to Hitori while settling herself in the rocking chair. Hitori peered up at her, he could see her smiling softly, he noticed she looked a bit tired.

"Oh "Yawn" I so tired right now and I don't know why."

Ronnie looked back down at Hitori who was still staring at her. Seeing this Ronnie smiled once more.

"Heh, but it looks like your no different down there huh? Gonna fall asleep soon or what?"

Ronnie joked while she began rocking the chair and Hitori in her arms. Even though she didn't sing to him like Kagome used to, Hitori was overcome with a sense of ease, he closed started to close his eyes, feeling the urge of "slipping away" the familiar feeling that comes right before one goes fully unconscious. But despite his tiredness one image kept coming to mind…….Kagome, but that was soon to be interrupted when Ronnie remembered something.

"Oh right, I promised you could have this back."

Ronnie whispered silently as she inserted the pacifier back into Hitori's mouth. Hitori became momentarily distracted by the object just inserted inside his mouth, but with that distraction, came the soothing suckling and with that he finally slipped off into a peaceful deep sleep. A moment later Ronnie noticed Hitori's soft breathing and smiled softly at his sleeping form. Ronnie a minute or two later hoisted herself up gently and quietly from the rocker and then lowered Hitori into the crib onto his front but making sure his face wasn't buried in the mattress, then finally drew a quilted blanket over Hitori's back.

"Night little one."

Ronnie whispered as she bent down to kiss Hitori's brow. Ronnie quietly exited the nursery, closing the door about half way. Hitori even though unconscious, he "subconsciously" felt safe, safe, warm but most of all even just a little bit……**_happy_**.

Kagome woke up to the sounds of what sounded like a bull dozer truck.

'Inside? Why does it sound like there's one of those things inside?'

Kagome sat up and rubbed her head, she slide slightly against the wall, she looked down and smiled at Inuyasha who was still sound asleep on her stomach. Kagome continued to hear the beeping but then noticed her door was a partially ajar and noticed it was nothing more then one of those machines to move around heavy objects. Kagome felt something underneath her, she chuckled to herself when she realized it was a teddy bear. She smiled at it and the bear appeared to be smiling at her back.

'Oh that's right……whatever that drink was…Oh God……and to think I thought you were Hitori……….'

Kagome stopped in mid sentence in her thoughts, if this wasn't Hitori then where was he? Kagome began looking around her, she didn't see him, panic began to rush in but then she remembered Mama had come by earlier to drop off some clothes (As she had been informed by someone working on the set) Kagome sighed in relief.

'So she must've taken him then….that's good, so he wouldn't have been by himself all day. I'll call Mama later and see how he's doing-'

"Aaaah!"

Inuyasha called out softly, Kagome looked down and smiled at Inuyasha who was peering at her from her stomach.

"Awww! Is my little baby awake?"

Kagome began cooing to Inuyasha while she adjusted his position in her arms. Kagome began making a few funny faces at him, Inuyasha in turn smiled back but didn't get too excited. The reason for Kagome's sudden "show" was she was hoping that crying wouldn't follow soon after his awakening like it sometimes would. Kagome didn't want this to be the place for him to do that in today. But as she continued to entertain Inuyasha she noticed something strange, he seemed relaxed, that almost **never **happened, or in fact she didn't think she had ever really seen him just wake up this content and peaceful like he was before.

'Maybe I'm being blessed with a little mercy today.'

Kagome chuckled to herself as she bounced Inuyasha gently up and down in her arms.

'Today's going to be a long day…..sigh…..I just know it.'

Chrip Chrip Chiiiiirp

Hitori, began to stir from the continual chorus of the birds, one of his eyes began to open, the sunshine immediately greeted him, but Hitori quickly closed his eyes and buried his face back into the sheet, he wasn't ready for the sun's "greeting" or the morning for that matter, he wasn't really tired anymore but he liked just where he was, laying there. But the quietness wasn't to be, since as the morning progressed more sounds came and got more active. Hitori himself began to accept it and let himself fall onto his back as he listened to the sounds and observed his surrondings.

Then it hit him……he moved, he actually moved on his own.

'No mo owie!'

Filled with sudden excitement Hitori began to try to sit up again, he hoisted himself up against the crib head but began sliding again. Ok then maybe he wasn't ready for that but his foot felt so much better! But since he hadn't actually sat up on his own since yesterday he felt a little sore from his back, explaining why he couldn't sit up, but he wasn't too bothered by it, he liked it just lying there on his back while he watched birds fly by the window and the sun cast shadows around the room and ceiling.

Meanwhile Ronnie, had a thought to go into Hitori's room to check on him and to get him up but then a thought had occurred to her, one that was in the back on her mind last night but now that it had made it's way to the front it wouldn't go away. She didn't want to do what her mind kept telling her was the "right" thing to do…….but anyway she looked at it doing the task was unavoidable.

'Face it Ronnie……you shouldn't try to get too attached…..soon you'll have to find out what happened and maybe…._give him back_……'

And the fact that it was the "right thing" to do was making her feel more guilty that she hadn't phoned anyone about him by now. But then….if it was such the right thing to do…..if where he was at was really better then where he was now…..with a person who immediately took to him and cherished him as her own….as opposed to where she had found him…..alone and filthy drenched in God only knew what, not to mention pained by his foot mysteriously……was he really better off where he was before? Would reporting him or trying to "give him back" truly be the right thing in this case?

The battle over Ronnie's conscience eventually began to come to a climax, as she walked towards the phone and finally began dialing the number to the local child service department. With each ring Ronnie's heart was torn in half, even though she had spent but one night with Hitori, she couldn't help but feel so attached in a way a mother would to her child, then the special qualities she felt about him….this call could ruin the chances of her ever seeing that. After one pain staking minute a voice picked up but it wasn't in English of course.

"Hello…..This is child services."

A recorded woman's voice spoke in Japanese tongue.

"For Engrish press 2"

The same woman recited with a strong accent followed by other things that Ronnie didn't understand. But none the less Ronnie did as the voice instructed and pressed two on the phone. A man's voice picked up, Ronnie held her breath.

"Hello you have reached child service department-"

Ronnie immediately began speaking.

"Yes, uh hello my name is Veronica-"

"…..And we are sorry to say that this office is closed until Tuesday, please try back then."

And with that the line on the other end hung it's self up. Ronnie stood there for a moment in disbelief….but yet again she was very much relieved.

'With the time I have left to spend with this child, I will make it the best he's ever had.'

Ronnie thought while smiling softly to herself, as she made her way to the nursery to go wake him up.

'I'll give him the goodtime my grandson and Son never got to have together.'

Ronnie wiped a tear from her eye as she turned the knob to the nursery and smiled at the sight before her. Hitori immediately turned his head over towards the door upon hearing footsteps come close to the door. Ronnie was smiling in a motherly manner.

'The l'ady back.'

Hitori watched her through his wide amber eyes, as she picked him up and gently rocked him, until finally speaking to him.

"Hello there sleepy head! Oh well I guess you weren't so sleepy, seeing as you were already awake when I came in here!"

Ronnie began chuckling to herself, as she watched Hitori form a confused expression.

"Now, let's go see if how you like the breakfast I made for you!"

Hitori, didn't need to understand to began to get the message of what was about to happen, his nose told him. Hitori began to take bigger whiffs of the his environment, Ronnie noticed this and started to laugh.

"I see, so you find the smells of my cooking pleasing do you?"

Hitori looked up at her then faced forward again. Ronnie sat him in a high chair with a very soft and cushiony surface for Hitori's back. Hitori immediately sighed in contentment and laid back. The next thing Hitori knew, the smell he had smelled throughout the house was now in front of him. He looked up to Ronnie for something of an explanation. Ronnie did speak up a moment later when she saw the way Hitori eyed his food.

"I figured…..your a bit older then I imagined. Seeing as to how you ate the other day, so go ahead try some there called pancakes!"

Ronnie said pancakes while pointing to the neatly cut fluffy squares covered in a shiny light brown water.

'P'aaan c'ake?'

Hitori wondered to himself, he had seen boxes with pictures of what looked like the food that was in front of him, but he had never actually seen or smelt the real thing.

"Heh heh, I can tell by some of that drool I see slipping past your pacifier that you like what I made."

Ronnie said to Hitori while laughing.

"Ok you know the routine."

Ronnie reached forward and gently tugged at the pacifier in Hitori's mouth, which came out with a small "pluck" sound. Hitori however didn't' seem to mind as much this time, because of how hungry he was.

"Mmmmm!"

Ronnie cooed to Hitori while she began to fork each piece of pancake into Hitori's mouth, each time she picked up another Hitori would open his mouth a little wider, rather then her having to push the food in, like most people would have to do with toddlers. Ronnie smiled as she watched Hitori chew…..yes chew his food, she hadn't noticed earlier that he **did **have teeth.

Hitori was really coming to enjoy these pancakes. Each time he opened up his mouth, he was filled with much delight from the tastes of the syrup and dough flavors.

'I ne'va got to ea't di's stuff wit Mama.'

(I never got to eat this stuff with Mama)

But once Hitori realized what he had just though about, his face fell noticeably and he became burdened with sadness once more. Ronnie noticed how his eager mouth soon became long and depressed looking. Ronnie at first felt clueless as to what the sudden long face was but then, it all began to come to her……a bit off however.

'Oh I get it…..maybe this little one got reminded of who he was with before. I wonder how pancakes could ever get any child so depressed!'

As humorous as it may've seen, Ronnie was serious about her thoughts and immediately after thinking about it, Ronnie removed Hitori's plate from underneath his nose, he snapped out of his thoughts just as fast as Ronnie had thought up hers and gave her a confused stare. There were still plenty of pieces left to eat……so why was she taking the pancakes away and then dumping them?

"Um I'm sorry……"

Ronnie quietly mumbled as she quickly scraped the food off Hitori's plate. Once she was done she began to make another bottle and fed him a little milk. Once Hitori was done, Ronnie carried him back up to the nursery to change him into some day clothes.

"Oh that's right! Let's see how that leg is doing shall we?"

Ronnie said while undressing Hitori out of his sleeper. Ronnie laid him on his back and slowly tapped his foot.

"Mmm….."

Hitori mumbled quietly, while Ronnie poked at his foot. Ronnie observed his reactions and took note that his expression didn't show as much strain like yesterday.

'It's probably been reduced to a mere harmless sprain that should clear up soon. Thank goodness he's alright!'

"Ok let's get those bandages off! I bet you feel as if your foot has been constricted by a snake."

Ronnie told Hitori as she unwrapped the bandages.

"Ok! Now time for your clothes, I'm sure you'll enjoy that!"

Ronnie joked aloud to herself, she wondered if yesterday's calmness was only a one time thing, she supposed she would soon find out.

Ronnie walked over to a medium sized mahogany dresser. Hitori watched as she plucked a few outfits from the drawers here and there then toss them back in, after several minutes of watching this, Ronnie finally came to a decision. Hitori watched her come closer with a smile on her face.

In her hands were some blue denim shorts and a red and white polo shirt. Hitori eyed the articles of clothing curiously. He had never seen such clothes and found the patterns and colors interesting.

"Oooh! Your going to look so cute in this!"

Ronnie cooed to Hitori while she was dressing him. Hitori's gaze never left her hands.

"And there we are! Oh look at you!"

Ronnie fussed over Hitori while she began to gently pick him up, bounce him around and then kiss him repeatedly on the cheek, Hitori for once instance felt the urge to giggle but didn't. Ronnie eventually laid him back down and smiled down upon him.

"Well little one? What do you think?"

Hitori wiggled around slightly making the quietest of babbling noises.

'D'es I'z com'py!' (This is comfy)

Hitori unintentionally answered the Question in his mind, but then something completely different began crossing his mind, Ronnie raised an eyebrow when she saw Hitori leaning on his side and scrunching his body up.

"What's the matter little one? Are they too tight?"

Seconds later Ronnie got a clear answer……A not so subtle bowel noise told her so.

'Oh jeeze……I forgot to change him….oh well would've been a waste of time anyway…..'

Ronnie sighed deeply but then smiled and her smile turned into giggling.

"Ok let's get that taken care of shall we?"

Hitori held his arms closed to his chest and wiggled in response.

Kagome sighed deeply while leaning against a wall behind set, today indeed was going to be another long pain staking day.

'When do we get to go home? I mean honestly you'd think that they expected babies like Inuyasha to be like the Russian Circus performers!'

Kagome heard some people taking and decided to listen.

"Hmm…..that last scene was almost perfect! But then one of them crawled out of face before we had the chance to cut! Now we'll probably have to do that entire scene over….."

Kagome groaned inwardly, sighed and crossed her arms. Then she heard another speak.

"No wait……we may still be able to use that footage! If I just cut that one scene off from the rest of the "broken shot" then we can edit it on to the part where this same baby wondered out of place!"

The "director" seemed to be liking where this idea was going but then suddenly his face fell.

"But wait……the transition will look sloppy! Even though it's the same scene we can't edit it to make it look like it was "perfectly" one scene. It'll look like the camera skipped!"

The assistant tapped his chin in thought, then an idea came to him.

"Oh I know! We can do a scene where that one violet eyed baby has an up close of his face then immediately transition back to the other scene for that one second! I think chief that should work!"

Kagome smiled, her own little baby would have a special moment in the commercial where he would be shown alone…..his own special moment in the "spotlight". Then she got more excited when she heard the director agreed and became very enthusiastic about the idea. The director spotted her after turning away from his associate. Kagome quickly pretended she hadn't heard anything and quickly hid her excitement.

"OH! Mrs. Higurashi may I have a word with you?"

Kagome couldn't hide her big smile so she nodded and followed the director. By the time their discussion was over she felt as if she had just visited cloud nine. She hurried to a phone and dialed her house.

"Mama will be soooo excited!"

Kagome squealed out loud to herself. With each dial ring Kagome became more and more anxious for Mama to pick up the phone, she was going to be very disappointed if she didn't answer but she knew that her Mama must be busy if she didn't. But finally…..right before what Kagome knew would be the answering machine by the time the next ring came around, Mama picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello? Higurashi residence."

Kagome's smile got big as ever.

"Oh mama! It's wonderful! Guess what?"

Mama began chuckling at his daughter's excitement.

"Oh it must be wonderful if you're this excited dear, don't let me guess you just go right ahead and tell me the good news."

Kagome held it in for a moment then poured the news to her mother, every single last detail of what she had heard in the conversation. Mama was almost speechless by the end of Kagome's story but laughed at how their lucked had certainly "turned around".

"Oh this is all so wonderful dear! Well don't let me keep you busy, you go be with our star! Everything's fine here!"

Kagome could tell Mama was about to hang up but she quickly stopped her when she remembered something or rather someone.

"Um……Mama…..tell me, how is…I mean how's Hitori doing?"

There was a pause……a rather long and disturbing pause.

"Hitori? Dear…..I thought he was with you….when I came by yesterday to drop off some clothes I didn't see him in your dressing room, so I assumed you had him….."

Not a word was said after, Kagome couldn't move, she couldn't talk move or for what felt like a few seconds she couldn't breathe. The phone slipped from her hand and banged against the wall, dangling by it's cord as it swung back and forth. After gaining back the strength to speech Kagome began to stutter out,

"Wah…..WHAT?! You mean he's……Oh my God……."

Mama felt terrible she didn't know what to say, but she had feeling that right now the best thing was silence.

'Hitori……..ok….the last time I saw him…..was….God……yesterday?! OH NO!'

Kagome began to tear up, she clasped her hands around the phone as she squeezed it, her breathing began to sound labored, Mama had hung up to phone the police, she had a feeling that wouldn't be her daughter's first reaction.

"Hitori…..oh no……HITORIIIIII!"

Kagome screamed, several passer bys watched as Kagome cried in agony……to think that in one instance she was joyful and now….now……_this_. What could have become of one small child in the last twenty four hours? Where could he be? Kagome kept asking herself these questions over and over in her head…….it wouldn't be till later that maybe her fight had something to do with it………

* * *

A/N: This chapter's pretty self explanatory…….again sorry about the slow updates this time it's been life and I've been still very busy……I admit I got a little bored with my stories for awhile but my ideas are coming back to me and flowing into the story once more like they should. You will find later find out a few "mysteries" behind Ronnie later... 


	7. battle of the mind

Kagome, amidst all the sudden excitement decided to plop herself down on the bed, take a deep breath and phoned the police, unknown to her Mama was dialing at the exact same time, leaving her with a busy tone. Kagome clutched the phone in her hand slammed it against the nightstand and stood up.

'If no one else will can help me then I must go look find him myself!' Kagome thought now more determined, without thinking she ran out of the set, leaving Inuyasha jr. behind and raced into the busy streets, blindly but still determined, calling Hitori's name. Meanwhile Mama was having an interesting conversation with the police;

"Ma'am, from what your telling me you want us to despatch a unit to find a toddler with silver hair and "pretend" dog ears?"

"Yes Officer, that is what he was "wearing" when we last saw him."

The Officer raised an eyebrow as she recorded all this information, she found the idea of the entire story a bit hilarious but a bit suspicious.

"Isn't this a little late in the year for a toddler to be walking around with an erm...costume on?"

"Yes! Because that is his natural ha-I mean, he very much likes walking around like that, i'm sorry Officer but what does any of this have to do with the situation besides finding him?"

Mama asked, while beginning to sound a bit impatient, thinking that the Officer was straying too off topic. The Officer however began to not like Mama's attitude.

"Excuse me ma'am, there's no need to be rude, now i'm going to ask you again; How and why did this child leave?"

Mama began to infuriate more, she had given this piece of information at the beginning of the phone call and several times already.

"I told you! We don't know when he got out or why exactly, his mother was asleep and-"

The Officer interrupted abruptly.

"And just WHY was his mother not able to notice this situation? Don't you people know how to lock doors?"

Mama exploded,

"I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU! I WAS AT HOME, MY DAUGHTER KAGOME, HITORI AND HER INFANT SON INUYASHA WERE ALL AT A FILMING SET FOR A COMMERCIAL, HE GOT AWAY WHEN SHE WAS ASLEEP I SUPPOSE BUT BEYOND THAT NONE OF US HAVE ANY IDEA, ASK HER! ASK MY DAUGHTER! I DON'T MUCH CARE HOW OR WHY HE GOT OUT, I'M CONCERNED WITH FINDING HIM! DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT?!"

The Officer was a bit startled by Mama's temperment, but sucked all her pride in when she heard Mama crying over the phone.

"It's all my fault! Ever since the new baby came around, Hitori has been craving our attention but we were all just too busy and-"

"Ma'am! Ma'am, please, it's alright calm down don't worry i'll dispatch someone to meet your daughter at the location you've given us alright?"

Mama sobbed and answered very grateful for the woman's help and apologized.

"Thank you very much Officer i'm sorry for my outburst I'm just so worried, ashamed and-"

The Officer sighed feeling very sympathetic,

"Don't worry ma'am, I know this must be a very terrible thing to have to go through, I once lost my daughter for six hours, we searched everywhere and couldn't find a trace, but then we got a phone call from some new neighbors a few streets down, she had been there, right under our noses the whole time, I felt so silly but grateful at the same time, but it was me being her mother that made me freak out like I did, so don't worry about it ma'am i'll see to it personally that we locate your grandson for you."

Mama thanked her once again and bid her goodbye. Mama caressed her temples, breathed in and sighed deeply.

"What have we all gotten ourselves into? Kagome, my daughter where has your head gone to?" Mama slowly rose her head then bowed it, as she glanced at the picture of her deceased husband on the mantle.

"Where has my life gone without you now dear?"

Hitori's eyes slowly fluttered open, as the "welcoming" sunlight shined in his eyes, he rolled onto his stomach burying his face into his pillow, he saw his pacifier lying under his stomach, but tossed it to the side, those were only useful to him when he was tired anyway. he rolled onto his back again, as he recollected the events that had happened in the last 24 hours, his runaway from home, him sitting in the rain and getting wet then suddenly being welcomed home to a strange but nice old lady, all of this was a bit much for him, Hitori began to steadily cry and whine. Ronnie, had been awake for quite some time, she had severe forms of sleep disorders, she was awake most nights, but upon hearing Hitori's cries, she frantically rushed into the nursery, picked Hitori up and rocked and cuddled him till his cries were reduced to sobs.

"There there my little baby, it's ok shhhh."

Ronnie continued rocking Hitori until he stopped crying, she felt some moisture beneath Hitori's pajamas.

"Oh I see, so that's why you were crying, poor baby just needed a diaper change."

Hitori hadn't even noticed, due to all his crying. Hitori looked at Ronnies face while she changed him, she had such kindness in her eyes, she seemed to love kids so much, she seemed to love him so much. Ronnie noticed Hitori watching her and smiled, while she finished up, then bent over Hitori's face and gave him a kiss on the nose, it tickled Hitori, he felt a funny sensation in his nose.

"Ahhh....cho!"

Hitori's little sneeze, brought smile and laughter to Ronnie, as she grabbed a tissue, wiping Hitori's nose.

"What a sensitive nose you have there little one!"

Hitori did have a very tiny nose, he kept wrinkling it after for a little while. Hitori began to remind Ronnie of a little puppy. Hitori's ears also began twitching as the morning went on, he could hear more sounds outside, more sounds then he was used to hearing while living at Kagome's secluded compound.

"Aaaah Mmno!"

Hitori whined as fire sirens, and countless ambulances were sound off. Ronnie did her best to comfort Hitori but after awhile, he couldn't be consoled.

"Oh i'm sorry little one, I know with those ears of yours, those sounds must be bothering you, maybe it'll do some good for you to get some fresh air ne?"

Ronnie used a Japanese expression to conclude her sentence, however Hitori still could not understand anything Ronnie said, or anything that was going on for that matter, but Ronnies' constant and expressive body language did help. Ronnie dressed Hitori in a pint sized blue knitted sweater, which quite suited him, wrapped him up in a blanket. The two headed outside, Hitori recognized where they were going, as they strolled along a path with some nice pine trees, he was close to Kagome's house! he looked atop a hill and could infact see his house, upon memory, his sadness seized him and he began to cry again. Hitori gripped Ronnie's coat and buried his face into her bosom sobbing.

"Oh little one, it's ok!"

Ronnie sighed, she had hoped this would help, she just didn't know how to soothe this baby right. She was soon taken from her thoughts.

"M-mmama..."

Ronnie's face fell, she realized why this baby was crying, he just missed his mother, she wished she knew how to find the whereabouts of his mother in such a big city and with very limited Japanese language skills, she knew she had to try again but now she didn't quite feel in the mood, she wanted to hang onto him just for a little while longer. All Ronnie could conclude about this strange child's situation was, abandonement, she couldn't really think of why someone would abandon such a precious and loving child. Ronnie lowered her head and leaned on Hitori's fuzzy soft silver hair, stroked it some and then swaddled him in his blanket to keep him warm and comforted. Just then, the sound of police sirens, began to sound off, Hitori wailed in misery, Ronnie pulled a blanket over his head quickly and jogged away from the sound.

'I wonder why there has been so much of this activity today, you'd think there was a criminal on the loose.'

Ronnie thought at the unusual number of police and ambulance activity she had heard that day. None the less she hurried away from the sounds, once far away enough Hitori's sobs ceased, Ronnie looked up at the tall hill with ever green trees, and wondered what could possibly be up there in the middle of the busy street, then she noticed a woman dashing very quickly down some dangerously steep stairs.

'She sure can run fast down those stairs, I hope she doesn't fall.'

Then she remembered the police at the scene.

'I wonder what her emergency could've been, to have an entire fortress of cops at her gate.'

Ronnie glanced down at the now sleeping Hitori.

"No it couldn't be....!"

Ronnie frowned for a moment, then kept walking.

'No, couldn't be, noone in their right mind would loose this child then go looking for almost two days afterwards! Why even loose this precious child in the first place?'

Ronnie sniffed as she held Hitori more protectively in her arms, Hitori could sense Ronnie's distress, and stared up at her, with curious eyes. Ronnie smiled and gave Hitori a kiss.

"What is it little one hmm? You have a nice little nap there?"

Ronnie stated while chuckling, at Hitori's wide eyes, they looked like gold saucers when he was fully alert.

"Come little while, how would you like to try a lick of ice-cream?"

Hitori smiled, now that her voice sounded happier and cooed in agreement.

Mama frantically ran down the shrine steps, but mindful of her steps, there were about six dispatched police vehicles, she met the officer she had been on the phone with at the bottom of the stairs. Mama ran the them, a bit out of breath. From the officer's expression, she knew that she wasn't there to bring more good news. Mama prepared herself.

"Officer, what news have you brought?"

The Officer gave Mama a tiny smile and then spoke,

"We're still looking for your grandson Hitori, however, we are also now trying to locate your daughter."

Mama's eyes widened, her heartrate began to shoot up.

"What?! Now Kagome is missing? Where could she have gone, have they any leads-?"

The Officer put her hand up to let her speak further, Mama stopped for a moment.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Higurashi, we are doing all we can at this time to locate the both of them, we were notified by the agency before we got there because, your daughter's other son Inuyasha was left there by himself, when your daughter was discovered missing. So now we have half of our department out looking for both of them."

Mama took each detail in slowly, then spoke,

"Where is Inuyasha, I can take him, where is he?"

The Officer sighed again, feeling a little migraine coming on.

"He is currently being held by CPS, i'm sorry but we're going to need to do some investigating before we can let him go, in your daughter's sudden abscence and you reporting her other missing son, and her not being able to be traced down at all, we have been given reason to believe that there was a case of child neglect and possibly abuse."

"What are you saying abuse?"

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, that's all i have for now. We will continue searching for your daughter."

The Officer left her with that, Mama did not know what to do, so she took a moment to breathe, sat and thought again.


End file.
